Shades Of Gold And Silver
by sleepy-emo
Summary: After a night of alcohol and passion that could have happened differently Yuri and Otabek decide to actually try for a relationship. Things are going well until Yuri accuses Otabek of throwing the competition because of him and it looks as if everything is over. Yuri is going to have to swallow his pride or risk losing Otabek completely.
1. I've Been Drinking Too Much For Sure

**Hello everyone :D So last month I wrote a Victuuri fic where Yuuri talks to a journalist about a particular year of his career and this one is set a couple of years after that year. You don't have to have read You Jump, I Jump to understand this as it's all about Yuri and Otabek (but me being shameless - plz read is good I swear). Anyway on with this new story, I hope you enjoy it :)**

If there's one thing that Yuri Plisetsky knows about Grand Prix Final banquets is that if Viktor, Chris or the Katsudon are allowed to get drunk then the tone of the whole evening will be suitably lowered. Sometimes that isn't a bad thing (as these things can be frightfully dull if everyone remains as sober as a judge) but sometimes it's just embarrassing. What Yuri would have liked would have been to go out on the back of Otabek's motorbike and the two of them could have explored London. He's never been to England before but he's heard that London around Christmas time is magical. As it stands he's stuck in a room in an uncomfortable suit with a bunch of people he doesn't really want to be with.

He's playing nice though. Having just won his third Grand Prix gold at, what people were so keen to label, 'the tender age of nineteen' he was already starting to be known throughout the community as the next Viktor Nikiforov. He wishes people wouldn't. Yeah Viktor is an incredible skater and, yeah, Yuri's finally forgiven him for all the shit he put Yuuri through two years ago but he's a skater in his own right. He doesn't want to be known as the 'next' anyone, he wants to just be known as him.

Gold is nice though, gold feels good. Not that the silvers he had received the past two years were anything to sneeze at but there's just something so much better about winning gold. He feels kind of bad for some of the other skaters – he, Yuuri and Viktor have been dominating podiums for the last few competitions – but, since Viktor announced his retirement at the end of last season to be a full time coach (*cough* trophy husband *cough*) it's more likely that he'll get some new competition.

This year's podium had been particularly nice; standing between Yuuri and Otabek who took silver and bronze respectively. He always felt better when Otabek was around. Felt like smiling more and he felt like being nicer to people, hell he was even nice to King Douche-face Leroy when he came up to Yuri to congratulate him. To be fair since his freak out on the ice four years ago he's been much less insufferable... doesn't mean Yuri will actively seek him to spend time with, the only people he really does that with are Otabek and Yuuri.

He's spent most of the evening by Otabek's side. Everyone always wants to talk to the medallists and, Yuri thinks, if they can both get the questioning over and done with in one go then he can spend more time with Otabek alone. Mila keeps saying how cute it is that they spend so much time together and there's this look in her eye like she's implying something but they're just best friends... totally.

Not that Yuri hasn't thought about the possibility of something more. Occasionally when he sees Viktor and Yuuri together, or Chris and Phichit, Mila and Sara, hell even when he sees Yakov and Lilia together he sometimes wishes that he had something like that. Otabek's attractive, there's no denying that, and Yuri does sometimes catch himself in a stare thinking about what those strong arms would feel like pinning him down against a mattress, but there's no way he could say anything to Otabek though. They're friends, it would be too weird.

 _He does look really good in that suit tonight though..._

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuriiiiiiiiiiiiiiioooooooooooo!" A sing song voice breaks him out of his thoughts. _Oh no..._ He knows that voice anywhere. That is the voice of a slightly tipsy Katsudon who is going to make some very bad decisions and try to drag Yuri into it again. Way back when it was that stupid dance off, god only knows what it will be now.

"What do you want Piggy?" he asks, resorting to the old forgotten nickname as he turns to face Yuuri. Yuuri isn't quite the drunken mess that Yuri has seen him be previously – his tie isn't around his head for a start and he still, mercifully, has his trousers on. There is a flush in his cheeks and his eyes are a little unfocused though, Viktor's arm draped over his shoulder in a similar state of tipsy.

"Wanna come play drinking games?" Yuuri asks.

"What?"

"We were thinking of livening this party up with a drinking game or two," Viktor says. "You're old enough now, come join us."

Yuri's response is to roll his eyes. "How many have you had already?" he asks.

"Only a couple of glasses," Yuuri replies.

Yuri snorts. "Yeah right."

"Oh come on Yurio," Viktor says, poking him in the cheek repeatedly, "it will be fun, we promise."

"You two are ridiculous," he grumbles, batting Viktor's hand away.

"What's going on?" Otabek asks, having just escaped from the journalist he'd been cornered by.

"Otabek!" Yuuri sings happily. "Come join us for a drinking game, Yura will probably come join us if you do."

Yuri rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Just pick a nickname and stick with it," he gripes. "Am I Yurio or Yura?"

"You're adorable," Yuuri replies pulling him into a hug. "You're my precious angel and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"You sure you're not trashed?" Yuri asks gently prising himself out of Yuuri's grip.

"Sadly not," Viktor says for him, "he still has his clothes on."

"So what do you say?" Yuuri asks, the question aimed at both of them. Yuri looks at Otabek, who offers him a shrug.

"It might be fun," Otabek says.

"I doubt it," Yuri mumbles. He turns back to Viktor and Yuuri, both looking at him expectantly. "Fine, we'll play your stupid drinking games."

"Yay!" Yuuri cries happily. "You won't regret this Yurio."

"I very much doubt that."

* * *

To his surprise Yuri doesn't have as bad a time as he thought he would. He's in a circle around a table with Viktor and Yuuri, Chris and Phichit, King Douche-face and his wife, Mila and Sara and Otabek. In short he and Otabek are the only ones not part of a couple. It prompts a lot of _look how cute they look together_ 's and _you two should totally hook up_ 's. Sure it's kind of embarrassing as, in the back of his mind, Yuri's thinking _we're professional athletes, we should behave like it_ while at the same time thinking _please stop trying to set me up with Otabek, I don't want him to ask me out because of you lot_ but there are worse things they could be doing. That is until Viktor utters a simple sentence that makes him wish he had just said a firm no in the first place.

"How about we turn this into a game of Truth or Dare?"

 _Oh god, why?_

"Yeah that's a great idea," Phichit cries. He's very tipsy and in a slight state of disarray; his shirt buttons are open a little lower than necessary, his hair is a mess and he has this slightly hazy, post-orgasm smile on his face. That could just be the drink, that _could_ be the unusually long time both he and Chris spent in the bathroom together. Yuri's pretty sure that someone's getting dick tonight (although, judging by how touchy-feely most of the other couples in their circle are, he's not the only one).

"I'm game," JJ says.

Yuri groans. "Are we twelve?" he asks a little louder than he would have liked because everyone turns to stare at him.

"Says the youngest one here," Sara chuckles.

Yuri wants to shoot a glare her way, he really does but he must be tipsier than he thought because he can get his face to co-operate. "Yeah whatever."

"I think Yurio should go first because he won gold," Viktor says.

Now Yuri does have the capacity to glare. "Surely 'cause I won gold that means I shouldn't have to go first. Make the one who came in last go first."

"Mickey's a little bit busy at the moment," Sara giggles and the table collectively turns to where she is pointing to see 'Mickey' pinned against the wall by Emil, the two of them kissing furiously.

"But..." Yuri begins to protest when everyone turns back to him.

"Come on Little Yuri," JJ grins, "you not up for the challenge?" JJ knows just how to rile him up and if Yuri had been a little more sober then he wouldn't have risen to the bait but, as it is, he does.

"Fucking fine," he snaps. "Hit me."

"Truth or Dare?" Viktor asks.

"You realise you're the wrong side of thirty don't you?" Yuri mutters darkly, glaring at him. "Dare."

"I've got one," Chris says, sharing a conspiratorial grin with Phichit. "I dare you to kiss Otabek."

"With tongues," Phichit chimes in.

"For three minutes," Chris finishes.

"What?" Yuri can feel all the blood in his body rushing to his face. He feels light headed and a little dizzy (that's probably the drink) and the thought of kissing Otabek in front of everyone makes his heart hammer in his chest. He's thought about kissing Otabek many times (he's thought about doing a lot of things with Otabek but that's neither here nor there) but to actually do it and for their first kiss to have an audience is a little daunting.

"I dare you to kiss Otabek, with tongues, for three minutes," Chris clarifies. "Or you have to do a forfeit."

"And it won't be something you'll like either," Viktor says, a shit-eating grin plastered over his face and Yuri remembers that Viktor Nikiforov is the devil incarnate when he's been drinking and could make him do so many things that he really doesn't want to do.

"Okay fine," Yuri mumbles trying to hide behind his hair. "Hardly seems fair if it's a dare for both of us."

"You were the one who picked dare," Mila grins and it feels as if every single person at the table is out to get him, save Otabek who has yet to comment on the whole thing.

"So three minutes?" Yuri asks. His face feels as if it's on fire and he doesn't even know how he's going to make eye contact with Otabek let alone actually kiss him.

"We'll time you," Phichit says, phone already in hand. "Timer starts when lips touch so get smoochin'."

"Fine." Yuri turns to Otabek, his eyes glued to one of the buttons on Otabek's shirt about three up from the waistband of his trousers. He doesn't know what to do. Should he start? It is his dare after all so he probably should be the one to initiate it but he can't bring himself to look up from this fucking button. _It's everyone staring_ , he tells himself but even he knows he's lying, _it's everyone staring so expectantly, has nothing to do with being attracted to Otabek at all..._

A gentle finger under his chin, tilting his face up finally breaks him away from the button and forces him to look up into Otabek's eyes. He swallows, feeling like he's drowning in dark brown. Otabek looks so serious that Yuri's heart is pounding in his chest like it's fighting for freedom.

"You don't have to do this if you really don't want to," Otabek says and Yuri can't quite work out if he's disappointed. He also can't quite work out if _Otabek_ sounds disappointed at the idea of Yuri not wanting to kiss him but his tone is so flat Yuri has no way of knowing.

"I..." he stammers. God he wishes everyone would just stop fucking staring! It's making this so much more embarrassing than it has to be. "I'm not going to back down from a challenge," he says and he means it. He's _never_ backed down from a challenge and he's not going to start now: he'll never live it down.

"When you're ready then," Otabek says, his hand dropping from under Yuri's chin.

Yuri swallows his nerves, takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and leans forward to press his lips to Otabek's. He can hear the whoops and cat-calls fire up the second their lips touch and the heat in his cheeks spreads down his neck and chest. _God this is so embarrassing, why am doing this again?_ But as Otabek's lips press back a little harder and the hand on his chin tilts his face a little higher he knows exactly why he's doing this.

The feel of Otabek's lips against his is perfect; soft but strong and he instantly wonders what those lips would feel like on a different part of his anatomy. The tiniest of moans escapes his throat, he doesn't think anyone hears but judging by the way Otabek's grip on his chin tightens the tiniest bit Yuri knows he felt it.

"Don't forget the tongues!" Phichit sings and Yuri suddenly remembers the rest of the dare. If he's going to do this then he needs to put on a show or they won't be satisfied and will probably make him doing it again (the perverts).

He makes a show of pulling back slightly to lick Otabek's top lip before slipping his tongue passed them. Before his eyes slip closed he thought he saw a muscle in Otabek's jaw twitch but he can't be sure. He's never really kissed anyone like this before – too busy skating to think about kissing people – but Otabek seems to be enjoying himself as a hand finds Yuri's knee and gives it a squeeze.

It's the longest, greatest three minutes of Yuri's life. It's like he's been given a free pass to see what making out with his insanely hot best friend is like and, while he doesn't want to waste it in case it never happens again he is still very conscious of everyone sitting around them. He wants to run his fingers through Otabek's hair and pull him close, straddle his waist and push their bodies right up against each other but, in the back of his mind, he knows he'll never live it down. So he keeps it as PG as a kiss with tongues can be and prays it will be over soon.

"And that's time!" Phichit calls and Yuri pulls away from Otabek's mouth, desperately trying to catch his breath.

He can only imagine what he must look like as he's pretty sure he's blushing right up to his hair and his lips feel slick from a mix of his saliva and Otabek's. The thing that really burns him up the most is that Otabek looks completely put together and as composed as if he kisses his best friends all the time. _Maybe he just wasn't as into it as I was... of course not, he probably doesn't think of me as anything more than a friend._

"How was it?" Chris asks, a shit-eating smirk on his face. Yuri can't even answer. He's lost the capacity for speech and he knows that if he says anything it's going to come out high pitched and squeaky. Luckily Otabek has him covered.

"It was pleasant," he says.

"So is our little Yura a good kisser?" Mila asks, a smirk of her own on her face. Yuri's face only gets hotter and he wants to go crawl into a hole and just die. _Please don't answer that, please don't answer that,_ please _don't answer that!_

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell," Otabek replies casually taking a sip of his drink. Yuri could have kissed him all over again for that as JJ guffaws from across the table.

"Smooth as fuck!" he says. "Come on kitten, it's your turn to get your own back."

That snaps Yuri back to reality. JJ, for once is right, and he's pretty sure that not only will Phichit have filmed them or taken a photo making that stupid face that he does, it will already be on Instagram. _He'll be easier to embarrass anyway, Chris just doesn't care._

"Chris," he says and it makes him want to drink a bottle of bleach at how breathless he sounds, "Truth or Dare."

"Truth," Chris says, still wearing that infuriating smirk.

 _Perfect, playing right into my hands._ Yuri opens his mouth to answer but a hand on his knee under the table stops him. He stiffens but no one else seems to notice as they wait with baited breath for what he is going to ask Chris. The hand gives his knee the briefest of squeezes and Yuri wants to look to confirm his suspicions but he knows exactly who's hand that is; gentle and strong they've taken his to pull him onto the back of a motorbike more times than he can even care to remember right now. He wants to know what the hell Otabek thinks he's playing at but he doesn't want to draw anymore undue attention to himself. It's time to embarrass someone else.

"What does Chulanont sound like when he cums?" he asks, staring Chris down as best he can with a bright red face.

A high pitched squeak emerges from Phichit's lips as he flushes all the way up across his cheeks to his ears and buries his face in his hands. _Perfect._

* * *

The night wears on, the drink flows and everyone seems to be getting progressively more and more drunk. Clothes begin to come off both Viktor and Yuuri (thankfully nothing bellow the waist yet), JJ starts babbling in French and Isabella has to remind him every so often that not everyone can understand him, and Chris gets very handsy with Phichit. Yuri tries to remain as sober as possible but even he is beginning to feel fuzzy around the edges and when he gets drunk he becomes hyper aware of everything and the thing he is the most hyper aware of at the moment is Otabek.

Throughout the coarse of the night, since their kiss Otabek seems to be touching him a lot more than usual. Nothing more than an innocent enough brush of hands as he reaches for his drink, fingers on the back of Yuri's neck as he holds his hair back for him while he does a flaming shot and the hand that occasionally goes to his knee under the table. That one is most certainly not innocent as it seems to be a little higher each time but Yuri could just as easily be imagining that because why would Otabek be touching him like that?

He tries his best to ignore it, to not draw any more attention to himself than this stupid game has already done but it's hard. It's so hard when Otabek's hand is warm on his thigh and he wants it just a little higher. He keeps trying to rationalise it away but, at the same time, he wants to give in and beg for more. He can feel himself beginning to get hard the more he thinks about that hand and he knows he needs to get out before anyone notices. Thankfully Viktor gives him the perfect opportunity when he suggests a game of Strip Poker in a paper-thin attempt to get Yuuri into a state of even more undress that he is. _If I stay longer the pole's coming out again..._

"I think I'm done for the night," he announces, getting to his feet.

JJ says something in slurred French, English having long escaped him altogether then laughs at the joke that only a handful of them can understand.

"He says 'aww is it past your bedtime?'" Isabella translates.

Yuri shoots a glare JJ's way. "Get him something to eat before he throws up in a plant pot," he tells her.

"Yeah I'm going to take him upstairs now," she says. She slings JJ's arm around her shoulders and hauls him to his feet in an impressive show of strength. "Come on lovely boy, let's get you to bed."

He mumbles something as he looks into her eyes, grinning like a love struck moron and Isabella laughs.

"Honey _I_ can't even understand you now," she tells him. "That wasn't French or English."

He mumbles something again but it's still virtually unintelligible.

"Okay," she nods, smiling at him and begins to lead him away. "Have a good night everyone."

"You need a hand?" Yuri asks. He'll jump on anything in order to get away, even helping JJ back to his room.

"No I'm fine but thanks," Isabella tosses over her shoulder.

A chorus of 'goodbyes' follows them and Yuri is about to slip out as well but Yuuri reaches over the table and grabs his hand.

"Will you be okay getting back on your own Yurio?" he asks.

Yuri rolls his eyes. "I'll be fine," he replies. "I'm not actually leaving the hotel and I am old enough to go places on my own."

"I know but you're my little Yurio and you need to be protected," Yuuri slurs.

"Okay," Yuri nods. Now he remembers why he hates these things: all those years of being the only forcibly sober one because of his age. The sad thing is he knows he's tipsy this time and he's still the most sensible person at this table with the possible exception of Otabek who doesn't seem affected at all by the amount he's had to drink.

"I can walk him back," Otabek says and Yuri feels his stomach plummet.

Yuuri immediately turns his drink unfocused eyes on where he seems to think Otabek is and scrambles for his hand over the table. "Would you?"

"Yeah I was thinking of calling it a night myself," Otabek replies.

"You're a good boy," Yuuri tells him.

"Okay," Otabek chuckles.

Yuri takes hold of his elbow. "Come on let's go before he stares crying." He leads Otabek away and they head away from the table towards the door. When they're a few feet away Yuri hears Chris' voice over the crowd.

"Use protection," he calls and Yuri's entire body bristles like a cat's.

He turns to glare daggers at Chris who just smirks back at him – he knows exactly what he's said and he isn't even going to try to disguise it. Yuri can feel his face heat up again (just as it had begun to go down as well). He sticks his middle finger up at Chris who just blows him a kiss in return.

"You alright?" Otabek asks as if everything is normal. _Maybe he didn't hear, please god say he didn't hear..._

"Yeah fine," Yuri replies a little too quickly. He prays that Otabek didn't notice and, god bless him, if he did he doesn't say anything. He just places his hand on the small of Yuri's back and continues to lead him out of the room.

"Shall we go then?"

"Y... yeah..." Yuri can't believe he's fucking stammering but considering that he can feel the warmth of Otabek's hand through both his shirt and suit jacket he knows that he's stammering for a damn good reason. _Oh god, please don't let him want to hang around when we get upstairs..._


	2. Some Fairytale Bliss

**Evening all, have some porn :D that's basically all this chapter is, I hope you enjoy**

The hand just above the curve of his backside is gone almost as soon as they leave the room and, for that, Yuri is incredibly thankful. He didn't think he would be able to concentrate if Otabek had kept his hand there. Hell he has enough trouble remembering what floor he's on and what room he's in as the two of them step into the elevator and the doors slide closed, cutting them off from the rest of the world.

In the back of his mind he wonders if he should bring up that kiss. It was a good few hours ago but it's been on his mind ever since it finished. He wants to do it again but he doesn't know how to ask for it and he sure as shit doesn't want to blurt it out. _What if he says no?_ Yuri's never normally like this – if he wants something he fucking takes it – but the idea of Otabek saying that he doesn't want to be his friend anymore is too much to handle.

There is a tension hanging in the air between them, palpable and electric. He can feel it and he wonders if Otabek can. Neither of them have said that much since they left the room, just Otabek asking Yuri what floor he was on as they got into the elevator, and Yuri keeps opening his mouth to say something and then closing it again thinking better of it.

"So..." he finally says as the two of them stop outside his hotel room door, "this is me."

"Okay," Otabek says smiling at him and it's a smile that melts Yuri's heart.

"Are you drunk?" Yuri suddenly asks out of the blue. "I mean I'm definitely drunker than I should be."

"I'm..." Otabek pauses to think and the way his teeth catch his bottom lip makes Yuri's knees weak, "pleasantly buzzed."

"Can I ask you something?" Yuri asks, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"Fire away."

"It's... ah... it's about that kiss," Yuri says stumbling over his words. He feels like an absolute idiot and it isn't helping his state in the slightest that Otabek seems to be completely unaffected by all of this. _Just fucking react god damn it!_

"Oh yeah?"

"I..." What does he want to say? What does he actually want to say about it? He knows that he should say something otherwise he'll over think everything and then be really awkward the next time he sees Otabek. They're both flying home tomorrow, he needs to say something before he loses his chance. "I... I didn't hate it," he finally manages.

"Neither did I," Otabek says and Yuri swears to god he feels his heart fucking skip a beat at that.

"Oh..."

"So what was your question?" Otabek asks when Yuri lets the silence stretch on between them, too stunned to say anything.

"Um..." His hand flies to the back of his neck, a nervous twitch he can't help, and it feels as if all the blood in his body is rushing to his face. When he finally finds his voice it's more of a mumble than actual words. "Wanna do it again?"

He's staring at the floor, unable to meet Otabek's eyes. That is until a hand under his chin tilting his head up forces him too. His eyes lock with deep brown and it feels as if he knees are weakening. He swallows as Otabek slowly backs him up against the door of his room and closes the distance between them.

"Very much so," Otabek says, his voice a low purr that sends jolts of electricity right through Yuri's body.

Feeling emboldened he reaches up to take hold of the collar of Otabek's shirt and pulls him closer. "Then kiss me," he says. It comes out as more breath than word but his intention is clear; he wants Otabek and he wants him now.

Otabek closes the tiny remaining distance between them in a second and their lips press against each others. A soft moan escapes the back of Yuri's throat as Otabek kisses him. Downstairs it was good but it was in front of everyone. This is perfect. They're alone in a corridor, Otabek has him backed up against a door and no one is going to say anything if Yuri wraps his arms around Otabek's neck.

Still keeping their lips attached Yuri reaches up on his toes and wrapping his arms around Otabek's neck to bring him closer, no longer salty that he only grew an extra few inches rather than the foot he was promised. One of Otabek's hands finds purchase in his hair while the other wraps around his waist, pulling him closer, as a slick tongue gives Yuri's top lip a lick. Another soft groan rips from Yuri's throat and he opens his mouth.

The feeling of Otabek's tongue against his is so much better now that he doesn't have to worry about other people watching them. He can completely lose himself in the sensation of being kissed breathless. Both of his hands come to rest on the back of Otabek's head, his fingers twisting in the longer hair at the top of his head while he relishes how the shorter part underneath feels against his palms. He had expected it to be a little scratchy but it's surprisingly soft.

After what feels like forever and not enough time Otabek pulls back and Yuri leaves his eyes closed for a second longer, committing the feeling of Otabek's lips on his to memory. When he does open them a strangled gasp escapes his lips because Otabek looks like an absolute vision. His eyes are hazy, his pupils blown so that only the tiniest sliver of brown shows around them, his lips are kiss swollen, still slick with saliva and so fucking kissable Yuri thinks he might die if he doesn't kiss him again and there's a beautiful flush on his cheeks. Otabek Altin is fucking blushing and it's all because of him.

Without a word Otabek leans down and presses another kiss to Yuri's lips, although after the last one it can barely be called a kiss at all, more like a peck than anything else. His hand leaves Yuri's hair and he unwraps his other arm from around him. Now that the warmth of Otabek's body is gone Yuri suddenly doesn't want him to go.

Otabek gives him a smile and turns to leave. "I'll see you later."

"Wait!" Yuri cries hurriedly, hand shooting out to grab Otabek's wrist before he can get too far away. Yuri hadn't planned this. His face instantly begins to heat up as Otabek stares at him, a questioning look in those beautiful eyes of his. "Do..." _Oh fuck!_ It should not be this hard but it is. Mostly because Yuri isn't totally sure what he wants, all he knows is that he's half hard and really doesn't want to spend the rest of the night on his own with his hand. "Do you wanna come in?"

Otabek stares at him for a moment, expression unreadable. "You sure?"

That surge of confidence is back and Yuri pulls on Otabek's wrist, pulling him back towards him so that he can kiss him again. It's short and sweet but it conveys his point perfectly. He even succeeds in stealing Otabek's breath, the vision of Otabek panting as Yuri pulls away is one that Yuri will remember forever.

"Come inside," he says and he is very aware of the double entendre in his words. He knows Otabek has noticed it too as he swallows and lets out a slightly shaking breath.

"Okay," he says and it really does give Yuri a little thrill to know that he can make Otabek just as wrecked as Otabek makes him.

He turns and opens the door. He has no idea where he's going with this, he's never invited anyone back to his hotel room before for anything like this and he's more than a little nervous. The butterflies of anticipation are flapping up a storm in his stomach as the door closes behind Otabek and, for a brief second, they are both plunged into darkness. Yuri fumbles for the light switch and, after he finally finds it, turns to find himself backed up against the wall again by Otabek's powerful frame.

"H... hi," he says on an out-breath, annoyance at himself bubbling up in the back of his throat because Yuri Plisetsky doesn't fucking stammer. Unfortunately Otabek (especially at this close proximity) does seem to be having that effect on him. His head is fogged and he can't think straight, all he can think about is Otabek's lips on his (well not the _only_ thing but if he thinks about _that_ his head might explode).

"Hey," Otabek says, sounding as calm as ever, which Yuri envies him for. It isn't until Otabek moves closer and Yuri feels something hard jutting against his hip that he realises just how much this has been affecting Otabek as well.

He grabs the collar of Otabek's shirt again, so hard he might rip it, and pulls Otabek forward so that their lips can meet again. This time he wants to be the one in control and he slips his tongue passed Otabek's lips almost immediately, taking exactly what he wants. Otabek's arms wrap around his waist to pull him close and Yuri can't help but moaning as he feels Otabek's erection pressing against him. He's seen Otabek in the showers after practice – he knows the guy's hung – and he wants to feel it pulsing inside him as he rides him.

It would be the world's greatest lie to say that he hadn't occasionally allowed himself to fantasise about Otabek in order to get himself off but now he's got the real thing in front of him he's not going to waste it. One of his hands goes back to Otabek's hair while the other slips down Otabek's back to give his backside a squeeze through his trousers.

A growl rumbles through Otabek's chest and he grabs both of Yuri's wrists. Before Yuri can react with anything other than a wrecked moan Otabek has both of his slim wrists pinned above his head with just one of his strong hands. Otabek's lips leave his and begin a trail of kisses down his jaw to his neck.

"Oh fuck," Yuri cries on a breathy moan as Otabek's teeth scrape the sensitive column of his neck. "Oh fuck Otya!"

"Do you have any idea," Otabek asks between kisses, "what you do to me?" He gives his hips a gentle roll against Yuri's just to show off how hard he is, how much he wants it, and a whine escapes Yuri's lips.

"Oh god Otabek! Otya please!" Yuri struggles against Otabek's hold, desperate to touch him but Otabek's grip tightens.

"I've wanted you for so long." Otabek's voice rumbles through Yuri, only serving to make him harder and needier.

"How long?" he manages to choke out.

"Since Barcelona."

"Holy shit, that's like five years!" Yuri cries. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It just never seemed the right time," Otabek replies. "And then Giacometti gave me the perfect excuse to actually kiss you."

"But it was my dare," Yuri says. "He could have got me to kiss anyone."

Otabek shrugs, smirking. "I'll take my chance when I can get it."

Struggling against the hold on his wrists again Yuri leans forward as best he can and takes Otabek's bottom lip in his teeth, dragging them over it before releasing it. He smirks, teasing his own bottom lip as Otabek watches with unabashed desire. "Then take _me_."

"Don't tempt me Plisetsky," Otabek warns, a definite edge to his voice.

"I'm offering it to you for free here Altin," Yuri says, that smirk still gracing his beautiful features. "Stop being such a fucking gentleman and take it."

The grip on Yuri's wrists tightens again to the point where it's almost painful but Yuri doesn't care (in fact he wouldn't complain if it was tighter). Otabek pulls him off the wall and drags him over to the bed in the centre of the room. In their haste they stumble and fall down onto the mattress, Yuri pulling Otabek on top of him and their lips pressing together again.

Yuri gets the giggles as they kiss, at the absurdity of the situation and soon the both of them are laughing, playfully kissing and awkwardly shuffling up the mattress it a more comfortable position after shoes are kicked off. Yuri's hands fly to the buttons on Otabek's shirt and begin to undo it, his lips finding purchase on the skin he exposes. He hears Otabek sigh contentedly above him as a hand begins to stroke the back of his neck.

"Fuck me, you're so beautiful," Otabek says. "Even the first time I saw you when you were eleven I thought you were stunning."

"I had a shit bowl-cut when I was eleven," Yuri says as he undoes the last button.

"Still though you were stunning," Otabek says as he slips off both his jacket and shirt, letting them fall to the floor over the side of the bed. The movement looks so effortlessly sexy that Yuri can feel himself twitch in his boxers.

He takes a moment to just stare at Otabek's torso, eye raking over every curve and contour. Tight skin over tighter muscles makes his mouth water but what really has a groan desperately trying to tear its way out of him is the dipped V just above the waistband of Otabek's trousers. That alone is enough to set Yuri's heart on fire but knowing that Otabek wants him too is just the icing on a very nice, very hot cake.

A hand under his chin, tilting his head up again has him looking up into Otabek's eyes. "Yura," he says, his voice still that deep purr that makes Yuri shiver.

"Yeah?"

"You're wearing far too many clothes."

 _Oh my fucking god!_

"O... okay."

Fingers tremble as Yuri reaches up to begin undoing the buttons on his shirt. He's nervous as hell and he's pretty sure Otabek can tell. He can feel Otabek's eyes on him as he slowly gets his shirt open. He lets it slip from his shoulders and fall, thankful that he hadn't bothered with a jacket and tie tonight, and chucks it onto the floor. He looks up at Otabek to see the hungry look in his eyes as they rake over Yuri's lithe frame, it makes his gut tighten and his cock twitch.

"Fucking hell you're stunning," Otabek marvels, almost to himself.

"So are you," Yuri says tentatively reaching out to touch Otabek's abs. Hands begin to explore the chiselled chest beneath his fingers until he brushes one of Otabek's nipples. The resulting growl that the simple touch brings on is so fucking hot and, before Yuri can really react Otabek grabs both of his wrists and pins him to the mattress, kissing him fiercely.

"Do you have anything?" Otabek asks between kisses as they begin to move over Yuri's neck and jaw.

"Anything?" Yuri asks feeling ridiculous. He should know what Otabek means by 'anything' but, aside from that fact that his brain has long since stopped working, he isn't exactly well versed in the ways of sexual experience.

"Lube or condoms or anything?" Otabek asks letting go of Yuri's wrists and sitting back on his heels.

"No," Yuri admits, his face pinkening. "I've never done anything like this before and I wasn't exactly expecting this to happen."

"Me neither," Otabek says. "I don't think I have anything either."

"Well then we just don't bother," Yuri says, sitting up to meet him.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm clean," Yuri says. He snorts with derisive laughter. "Hell I'm a fucking virgin, of course I'm clean."

A smile spreads over Otabek's face and he places both hands on Yuri's cheeks. "And you want me to be your first? I'm honoured."

Yuri can feel the heat practically radiating from his face and he knows that Otabek can feel it too. _Why does he have to be so close and so fucking sexy?_ He wants nothing more than to shove his face into a pillow and scream out everything swirling around inside him but that won't solve anything.

"Shut up you sappy bastard and hurry up and fuck me!" he snaps instead, unable to look Otabek directly in the eye.

"Without lube?" Otabek asks raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah just go in dry, actually on second thoughts no don't," he says without even pausing to think about that catastrophically bad idea. He knows how big Otabek's dick is (not like he's got out a ruler and measured but he's got a rough idea) and the thought of that going in unaided is more than a little terrifying.

Otabek chuckles. "I don't want your first time to be a drunk, unprepared fumble that sucks for you," he says.

"Well that's very noble but I'm really horny," Yuri tells him, "and I'm pretty sure you are too." Feeling emboldened he reaches down between their bodies to grab Otabek's cock through his trousers and give it an experimental rub. Otabek's groan goes straight to his dick and Yuri can't wait to hear him whispering sweet nothing and filthy things in his ear as they fuck.

"I can run out to a store and grab something," Otabek says. "I think there's a chemist a few streets away from here, it will take me maybe fifteen minutes on the bike."

"You ever ridden with a hard on?" Yuri asks playfully.

"I ride with you often enough," Otabek quips in return and Yuri feels himself blushing again. Otabek is so good at making him flush he wouldn't be surprised if his cheeks are now permanently stained red.

"I... if you leave now I'm not letting you back in this room," he snaps.

That deep chuckle of Otabek's sounds again and Yuri's so close to losing it it's unreal. "Then we're going to have to compromise."

"Compromise?" Yuri asks not sure what the hell Otabek means by compromise but, judging by the smirk on Otabek's face, it must be something filthy.

Without a word Otabek pushes Yuri back down onto the mattress and positions himself above his crotch. He pulls the waistband of Yuri's trousers as far down as they'll go without undoing them and, looking directly into Yuri's eyes, licks a stripe up the exposed skin. A strangled gasp escapes Yuri's throat and he lets his head fall back onto the pillows beneath him.

"Oh fuck, that kind of compromise..."

He can feel and hear Otabek's fingers making short work of his belt and buttons. He feels hot breath through his clothes and makes the mistake of looking down to see Otabek take the zip of his trousers in his teeth and drag it down. It looks so fucking sexy that Yuri's seriously in danger of blowing his load in his boxers like he's fifteen again and he grips the sheets underneath him to ground himself.

"Enjoying yourself?" Otabek asks with a pointed look at Yuri's whitening knuckles as he grips the cover harder.

"S... shut up and hurry up," Yuri stammers, trying to glare at Otabek but failing miserably. He looks wrecked – he must do – and he knows that there's no way he can look fierce like this but he's definitely _not_ going to be the blushing virgin Otabek probably expects.

"As you wish," Otabek says with a slick grin.

With no further preamble he hooks his fingers into Yuri's trousers and boxers and slips them down. Yuri lifts his hips to help and, once they're off, Otabek lets them drop to the floor. Now that he has Yuri naked beneath him he takes a second to just take in the sight before him. Yuri looks like an angel (a debauched and sinful angel but an angel none the less) with his blond hair tousled and forming a halo around his head. His bottom lip is caught between his teeth and the beautiful flush on his cheeks is getting darker by the second.

"Shit Yura, you're so fucking gorgeous," Otabek pants, placing his hands on Yuri's thighs and giving them a firm squeeze.

"I thought you were done with telling me how good I look and wanted to do something with me," Yuri groans, loving the feeling of those strong hands on him. He wants those hands to take him apart piece by piece and put him back together again.

Otabek's answer to that is to lean down and take Yuri's cock in his mouth and he's not starting slowly either. He takes Yuri right to the back of his throat and swallows around the head making Yuri cry out.

"Oh fuck," he cries as Otabek begins to bob his head up and down, making sure to work the underside of Yuri's cock with his tongue as he does. "Oh fuck Otya!"

Yuri just about manages to prise his hands off the duvet to sink them into Otabek's hair, his grip tightening every time Otabek gives him a particularly hard suck. The soft moans that vibrate through Otabek's throat to his cock are pushing him so fucking close to the edge he knows he's going to cum and it's going to be soon. He should do something to warn Otabek of his impending orgasm but he can't seem to find his voice.

"Otya..." he manages to gasp, giving Otabek's hair a gentle tug to try to convey his point, "Otya I'm gonna cum."

Otabek pulls of his cock with a wet smack that could easily have come from the filthiest porn film. "Then cum for me beautiful."

Before Yuri has the chance to say anything Otabek's mouth is back on his cock, working him harder than ever to push him into orgasm. _Well I guess if he wants me to cum in his mouth..._ That thought alone would have been enough to push him over the edge but the finger trailing up the inside of his thigh to rub against the clef of his ass _really_ doesn't help.

With a strangled cry that is half Otabek's name, half Russian gibberish Yuri cums down Otabek's throat. It's so hot and it feels so good that Yuri can't help but thrust his hips up, desperate for more as Otabek continues to suck him to make sure that he rides out his orgasm. Fuck! It feels so fucking good and so unlike anything Yuri has ever experienced. So much better than jerking off with nothing but a fantasy.

His body feels heavy as he flops back down onto the mattress, a boneless, sated mess. He's just about with it enough to see Otabek swallow everything, the look on his face one of pure bliss, like it's the best thing he had ever tasted. Once done he smirks down at Yuri before cupping the back of his head and pulling him into a kiss that is immediately all tongue. Yuri can taste himself on Otabek's lips and tongue and it makes him gasp softly, pretty sure that if he hadn't just cum he would already be hard again.

"Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look when you cum?" Otabek asks as he pulls back.

"Guess you'll have to show me sometime," Yuri replies smirking at him seductively.

"Guess I will," Otabek says, returning the smirk.

Yuri pushes himself up onto slightly shaking knees and places his hand in the centre of Otabek's chest and pushes him down onto the mattress. "Now it's your turn though."

The look Otabek gives him as he lowers his head to press kisses to his chest is so sexy Yuri wishes he would only ever look at him like that. He is already addicted to the taste of Otabek's skin on his tongue and wastes no time lavishing kisses to every part of Otabek's chest he can as he works his belt and trousers open. Otabek helps him tug them both off and it's only once they've hit the floor does Yuri feel like he can actually look at Otabek naked.

Gaze drawn straight to his dick Yuri's mouth begins to water. He swallows, breathing heavily and surprisingly alert after having just cum. Otabek's gaze burns into him as he slowly lowers his head to take the head of Otabek's cock in his mouth. He's never done anything like this before but, if what Otabek was doing to him and the low groans coming from Otabek's throat are anything to go by then he's a pretty fast learner.

The whole thing won't fit in his mouth, he knows that so he takes in as much as he can, trying to remember that thing that Georgi's last girlfriend (the one who turned out to be a porn-star) told him. _Stick your thumb in your palm and wrap your fingers around it, it will suppress your gag reflex._ Yuri has no idea if it's bullshit or not but he does it as he takes Otabek as far in as possible and it seems to work.

Otabek's cock, hot and heavy, on his tongue feels so fucking good that he wants to just suck him off for about a week. He feels a hand in his hair, not tugging as he was but holding it back so that Otabek can look into his face, but he pays it no mind. He gives Otabek a seductive look as he pulls back to run his tongue over the head.

"Fucking hell Yura!" Otabek groans, his grip on Yuri's hair tightening and Yuri can feel the dull throb in his scalp. It feels fucking amazing. "You're so good at this."

Yuri pulls off Otabek's cock with another filthy wet smack, wanting to make Otabek as hot under the collar as possible. "I'm a fast learner."

Before Otabek can ever respond Yuri's taking him in again, his hand working what he can't fit in his mouth and it doesn't take Otabek long. Yuri can feel him pulsing on his tongue and he wants to feel Otabek explode in his mouth. Otabek seems to have other idea as he uses his grip on Yuri's hair to pull him off just as he cums, half of it spilling onto Yuri's face (not that Yuri is complaining in the slightest).

"Oh my god I'm sorry," Otabek pants as he takes in the debauched look of his cum dripping off Yuri's face. "I didn't mean to cum on your face first time, I just didn't think you'd be overly happy if I came in your mouth with no warning."

"I wouldn't have minded," Yuri tells him. "In fact I would have swallowed."

A strangled, choked off moan sounds in Otabek's throat as he rubs a hand over his face. "You're probably going to be the death of me, you know that right."

"I hope not," Yuri chuckles.

He pushes himself up so that he's eye level with Otabek and leans in to kiss him softly. Otabek takes this as his cue to slip a hand around the back of Yuri's neck to hold him their, keep their lips together so that he can slip his tongue into Yuri's mouth. Both of them are moaning into each other's mouths and Yuri still can't quite believe that this is actually happening as it seems too good to be true but he's so glad that it is.

"Let's get your face cleaned up," Otabek says as they pull apart.

"Okay," Yuri agrees. He can feel the cum beginning to dry on his face and it's not a particularly pleasant feeling.

Otabek gets off the bed and Yuri catches himself staring at the god like physique in front of him. Otabek holds out his hand to him and Yuri takes it, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet and into Otabek's warm embrace. He wants to stay like this forever, wants to bury his face in Otabek's chest and never let go.

"Will you stay tonight?" he mumbles into the join between Otabek's neck and shoulder.

"Pardon?"

"Will you say with me tonight?" he asks again, pulling back so that Otabek can hear him properly.

Otabek presses a kiss to his forehead. "Of course."


	3. I'm Not The Kind Of Person That It Fits

**Hey everyone, so here is the fall out from the last chapter, hope you enjoy it :D**

The grey, December light of a London morning really shouldn't be what wakes Yuri up in the morning but he didn't actually close the curtains last night ( _I'm on like the tenth floor, who the fuck is going to see me_ ). For a second he forgets what happened the previous night, dismissing it as a fever filled dream, but then he takes in the weight of Otabek's arm around his waist, the warmth of his chest against his back and the soft _huff_ of his breathing. A smile spreads over Yuri's face and he wants to scream with happiness.

It's not the first time he and Otabek have shared a bed – at Worlds a few years ago Yuri had had to scarper when a drunk Georgi bought a girl back to their shared room and he spent the night at Otabek's. That time there had been a lot more clothes between them and his head hand been at the foot of the bed next to Otabek's feet. This is much nicer. This makes it feel very real and makes Yuri want to always wake up like this. Just the idea of waking up by Otabek's side every morning and spending all his time with him is just wonderful and, as his heart skips a beat, Yuri comes to the realisation that he might just be in love.

He turns in Otabek's arms so that he's facing him – _holy shit he looks adorable when he's asleep_ – and he can't help but move an unruly lock of Otabek's hair out of his face. His heart is hammering against his ribs and he's hoping that isn't what makes Otabek stir. Dark, sleep hazy eyes flutter open and Cupid's arrow shoots through Yuri's heart again and again and again. He's noticed how attractive Otabek is before, knows how nice he is but now it's like he's seeing him for the first time again and falling completely and utterly in love.

"Morning," Otabek says, his voice deep, gravely and really fucking sexy.

"M... morning," Yuri stammers. Fuck! Why can't he keep his heart and his voice in check? He's not a stupid fifteen year old anymore and he's had plenty of beautiful people throwing themselves at him over the years so he really should be able to deal with Otabek first thing in the morning.

"Sleep well?" Otabek asks and Yuri can't help but notice that the arm around his waist has tightened slightly.

"Great thanks," he replies. "You?"

Otabek sighs contentedly. "Perfectly."

"Good," Yuri smiles. He should say something else, he knows he should. He wants to talk about last night. He knows that he wasn't drunk enough for it not to have mattered but he doesn't know about Otabek. Sure he sounded sober and he hadn't actually seen Otabek drink all that much but he couldn't be sure. "C... can I ask you something?" He's stammering again because he's not sure what the answer to this question is going to be and he'll feel terrible if Otabek says it should stay a one night thing.

"Fire away."

"About last night..."

"Yes?" Otabek prompts when Yuri trails off, trying to find his words.

"I don't want it to be just a one time thing," he says, incredibly proud of himself for getting that out without stammering.

"Good because I don't either," Otabek says and that skip in Yuri's heart beat is back. If this keeps happening he's going to have to go and see a doctor.

"And I mean I know it's going to be kind of difficult cause we don't even live in the same country, never mind like the same town or anything, and if you just want to be friends who occasionally fuck then I totally get that but I like you," he blurts out. His face is on fire and Otabek is just looking at him, waiting for him to continue. "I like you a lot and I don't just mean in a friend way. I mean I want us to be more than that, like I want to do all the gross stuff that Viktor and Katsudon are always doing and... Argh! I'm so bad at this."

Otabek chuckles and leans forward to kiss him. "I think you're doing fine," he says. "In fact I feel the same way about you."

"You do?" Yuri asks, surprise evident in his voice.

"Yura how many of my friends do you think I suck off and try to fuck?" Otabek asks with a gentle laugh.

"Good point."

"I like you too," Otabek says. "I've liked you for a while. As I said last night, the first time I saw you when you were eleven and had that shit bowl-cut I thought you were the most beautiful thing in the world. I just didn't know how you felt about me so I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"You know we could have saved ourselves a lot of time by just admitting this earlier," Yuri laughs.

"Probably," Otabek agrees with a grin that is so sexy Yuri's glad he's lying down otherwise he knees would have gone weak.

"So what do you say then," Yuri says, teasing his bottom lip between his teeth and looking at Otabek seductively through his lashes, "do you want to be my boyfriend?" It sounds so cringy when he puts it like that, like something a twelve year old would ask, but there isn't really another way for him _to_ ask.

Otabek rolls over so that he is above Yuri, his body pinning Yuri's to the mattress. He can feel Otabek's rock hard cock through his boxers, pressing against his thigh and it sets a fire in his gut that only a hot make-out session and an orgasm or two can quench. One of Otabek's hands find purchase on his thigh to slowly run up to rest on his hip.

"I would very much like to be your boyfriend," Otabek says. Again it sounds ridiculous, especially with the position that they're in but Yuri can't even begin to care. Otabek wants to be his boyfriend! "I know it's going to be difficult because we don't live in the same country but St Petersburg and Almaty aren't that far away and the internet exists."

"Yeah I can always text you and Skype," Yuri agrees.

"It will basically be the same as before except that when I see you I'll be able to do this," Otabek says, closing the distance between the two of them.

Fireworks flash behind Yuri's eyes as Otabek leans down and kisses him. The first press of lips feels amazing and there is a tiny part of him that still can't believe this is really happening. The larger part of him, the one that is taking this all in, is practically dancing on air as he kisses Otabek back, reaching up to tangle his fingers in his hair. He feels giddy, elated and like he wants to plaster 'OA+YP' over everything he owns.

The hand on his hip grips a little harder and a soft moan escapes his throat as Otabek begins to thrust his hips against Yuri's. He can feel just how hard Otabek is and he's in a similar state. In the back of his mind he knows that they still don't have condoms or lube and he's still not willing to wait for them to be acquired. He wants Otabek and he wants him now.

Otabek shifts the angle of his hips so that their cock are rubbing against each other and Yuri feels as if his entire body has suddenly caught fire. He breaks away from Otabek's lips to gasp for breath but Otabek just continues to kiss down his jaw and neck, scraping his teeth in just the right places for it to feel fucking amazing.

"O... Otya," he gasps, thrusting his hips up to meet Otabek's. He's going to cum in his pants like a teenager if he's not careful but he doesn't care. It's all too much, too hot and way too fucking good to worry about that.

"I love it when you call me that," Otabek growls into his neck.

"Then don't stop and I'll keep calling you that," Yuri tries to chuckle but it comes out as a pathetic, desperate whine for more. He sound debauched already and he can't even bring himself to care.

Otabek doesn't stop. He reaches down to push his boxers and Yuri's out of the way, holding himself up on one hand and taking hold of both of their cocks. The heat of Otabek's skin and the friction as he begins to pump their cocks together makes Yuri's head spin and he pulls Otabek into another kiss in a desperate attempt to muffle his moans. He's so lost to everything that isn't Otabek he barely hears the knock at the door, passing it off as nothing. _Probably the room next door or something..._

The door suddenly bursts open and Viktor's sing-song voice fills the room. "Yuuuuuuuurrrrrriiiioooooooo!" His eyes fall on the scene in front of him and, admittedly, it doesn't look good for the state of Yuri's virginity. "Oh wow!"

Yuri and Otabek break apart as if burnt and Yuri is immediately on the defensive. "Viktor what the fuck?"

"Viktor you can't just barge into other people's rooms," Yuuri's surprisingly chipper (considering how much he drank last night) voice says as he comes into the room as well. He takes in the sight of Otabek and Yuri in bed together, both seemingly naked, and his hand flies to his mouth. "Oh my goodness."

"Get out the pair of you," Yuri shouts, grabbing a pillow and hurling it at Viktor. "How the fuck did you even get in here?"

"I got a spare key from Yakov," Viktor sang happily as if that wasn't a gross violation of privacy on both his part and Yakov's for even having a spare key in the first place.

"Well don't," Yuri growls. "Fuck off, I was sleeping."

"Is that what you're calling it these days," Yuuri mutters, grinning.

"Neither of them are going to believe that," Otabek says.

Yuri groans. "What the fuck do you want? There must have been a reason you came barging into my room."

"I did knock," Viktor said as if that was any kind of defence.

"I will end you," Yuri snarls.

"Okay okay," Viktor says holding his hands up in surrender. "We just came to tell you that the fight back home is at one so we need to be gone in about an hour and a half."

"Thanks for the memo," Yuri spits glaring at him. If looks could kill, and he really wished they would right about now, Viktor would be nothing more than a smouldering pile of ash on the floor.

"Okay," Yuuri says taking hold of Viktor's arm and pulling him out of the room, "we've said what we needed to, let's leave them both in peace."

"Thank you," Yuri snaps.

"We'll leave this here," Yuuri says prising the spare key out of Viktor's hand and places it on the side next to the TV.

"Thank you," Yuri snaps again.

"Come on," Yuuri tells Viktor practically dragging him out of the room.

"Use protection!" Viktor sings as the door closes behind him and the growl that rips from Yuri's throat is nothing short of animalistic as he hurls another pillow at the closed door.

He groans and places his face in his hands. He can't fucking believe Viktor. One way or another he is going to make him pay. There must be steam coming out of his ears, judging by the heat radiating off his face. The embarrassment is too much and Yuri just wants to crawl into a hole and die. An arm around his shoulder brings him back out of himself.

"You okay?" Otabek whispers in his ear, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

Yuri just nods in response, too embarrassed to say anything. Otabek's hands gently prise his away from his face before tilting his head up so that he's looking into Otabek's eyes. The distance between them closes and Otabek presses a lingering kiss to his lips.

"Now where were we?" he asks, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

Yuri chuckles. "I don't know about you but having someone who thinks he's my dad walking in on us is kind of a boner killer."

"Well you've got an hour and a half before you need to be at the airport," Otabek says. "That's plenty of time for me to get it back."

"I like the way you think," Yuri says as he wraps his arms around Otabek's neck and pulls him down into a kiss.

* * *

Yuri is amazed that Viktor doesn't say anything when Otabek brings him to the airport an hour and a half later. In fairness he can see that he wants to but he caught the swift elbow to the ribs Yuuri gave him and is thankful for it. Barging into his hotel room is one thing but if Viktor makes a scene about it in front of all of these people Yuri thinks he might actually die of embarrassment. It does feel nice stepping out with Otabek's hand in his though.

Neither of them say much until Yuri has to leave for departures. Otabek pulls him into a kiss by the hood framing his face so that no one can see (but everyone around them knows what they're doing) and wishes him a safe flight. Yuri tells him he'll text as soon as they land and that he'll call him when he gets home. They part and Yuri knows that Viktor is just dying to bombard him with questions and comments. Thankfully he doesn't start until they're on the plane.

"So brazen Yurio," he smirks, "being caught in bed with a man so much older than you!"

"Fuck off," Yuri growls. "There's a bigger age gap between you and Katsudon! If anything _you're_ the cradle robber."

"He wears an awful lot of leather," Viktor grins. "Is he going to take you for a _ride_ on his bike?" The double entendre isn't lost on Yuri, he knows exactly what Viktor means by that and he sticks his middle finger up at him before turning away in his seat.

He can hear Viktor laughing raucously and he wants to stab him in the eye but the only thing he has to hand is the stirrer from his coffee, which won't do much damage. Admittedly it will do some but not enough. He's about to jam his headphones in and blast loud music in his ears for the next three hours when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Yuuri smiling at him and his stomach sinks.

"Not you too," he groans.

"I just wanted to say sorry about this morning," Yuuri says.

"Oh..."

"I did tell Viktor that you were probably still asleep and it could wait but he insisted."

"'s okay," Yuri mumbles, even though it isn't.

"I'm happy for you," Yuuri says with a smile. "You and Otabek are planning on starting a relationship I assume?"

Yuri nods, face flushing. "Yeah."

"Well I didn't think it was just a one night stand after he came to the airport with you," Yuuri chuckles.

"Yeah," Yuri says again. He's not sure what to say except that, he just fiddles with the hem of his hoodie and tries not to make eye-contact.

"Good for you though," Yuuri says patting him on the shoulder. "Otabek is a nice boy and I know that he'll treat you right."

Yuri rolls his eyes. "Okay _Dad_."

"Sorry," Yuuri laughs, "pep talk over I just wanted you to know that despite all his teasing Viktor and I are both happy for you. It's good to see you smiling like that."

Yuri's face heats up even more and he slides down in his seat. "Thanks," he mumbles.


	4. I'm Only One Call Away

**Hey guys, how do? Hope everyone has had a good week, here's the next chapter, I really hope you enjoy it and have a lovely weekend :D**

If there is one thing Yuri has discovered over the last few months since he returned to Russia is that long distance relationships suck ass! It's not as if he expected to see Otabek any more than he had when they were just friends but he had hoped that he would be able to now that they were using the 'B' word to introduce each other. And they are using it.

The real kicker that jolted Yuri into ' _holy shit Otabek is actually my boyfriend_ ' was when he got a text asking for a selfie: _A clothed one preferably, my mum wants to see a picture of my new boyfriend, although feel free to send a not so clothed one later ;)_ Yuri's heart had actually leapt at that. Saying it among their friends was one thing but actually telling their respective families about it was another thing entirely.

It prompted Yuri to tell his grandfather when he saw him again who asked, in true grandfather fashion, if Otabek was in some kind of gang when Yuri showed him a picture of Otabek sitting astride his motorbike in his leather jacket. It felt good to be able to tell him and Nikolai had said to bring Otabek over the next time they were in Moscow.

Most of his interaction with Otabek is still done through the internet. They call, text, Skype and Snapchat (Yuri's favourites are the ones Otabek sends when he's just gotten out of the shower and he thinks back to that hotel room in London). It really sucks not being able to see him every day and he finds himself actually getting _jealous_ of Viktor and Yuuri. _Maybe when we're both done with skating we can move in together..._

The distance is also serving as the world's biggest reminder that they didn't actually have sex the last time they were together. Not for lack of trying on Yuri's part and it's not as if they slept in full clothes and read religious texts to stave off the hormones but it still would have been nice to feel Otabek inside him, pounding him into a mattress until he can't breathe. He's jerked off _a lot_ over the last few months and he occasionally thinks that he should tell Otabek just how many times he's written his own happy ending while thinking about him but that might only serve to make the longing worse.

The solution to all his problems bellow the belt comes in the form of soft moaning coming from the changing rooms at the rink one afternoon. There's no one around, they're all out front and as far as he was aware Mila is supposed to be in the shower but the voice that sounds so hot under the collar is definitely hers. _What the fuck is she doing in there?_

Feeling a little creepy he silently makes his way over to the door. It's open a crack and he peaks inside. Mila is on the phone, her back to the door (which seems a bit daft considering she didn't even bother to close it properly, never mind lock it) and her right arm seems to be jerking slightly. Yuri can't see where her hand is from the angle she's sitting but he's got a pretty fucking good idea of what she's doing.

"Oh fuck, Sara!" she moans softly, her voice stilted and chocked as she tries to be quiet, and Yuri realises he shouldn't have been surprised that she's on the phone with the Italian girl. "I'm so close, wish you were here right now. Wanna eat you out till you cum all over my face."

 _Jesus!_

And that is the point Yuri promptly backs away, red faced and feeling even more of a creep than he had already. Still being as quiet as he possibly can (although there is no way in hell Mila is going to hear him even if he pelted it) he swiftly scarpers off down the corridor, his mind racing and his face scarlet.

How had that thought never occurred to him before? He hadn't even considered the possibility of phoning Otabek and inviting him to listen in on one of his jerking off session. Also Skype existed, he could video call and put on a show for him. A whole new world of possibilities of how to still keep the intimacy they had shared in that hotel room alive until they next saw each other. Then again he had no idea how he would even start something like that. He had tried to send a dirty text once but had gotten embarrassed and deleted it. The most he had managed to do was send Otabek a selfie of himself without a shirt on once.

He stops (now that he's far enough away from Mila and Sara getting freaky on the phone) and slams his face against the wall. He needs help and he needs to know who to turn to. Mila's out, he doesn't think he can look her in the eye for at least a month now. Georgi is out as well as he'll be really over dramatic about the whole thing and there is no way in hell that he's going to ask Viktor – he'll never let Yuri live it down. Under normal circumstances if he had a problem he didn't know how to solve he'd ask Otabek but asking your own boyfriend for advice about how to initiate phone sex with him is just the height of lame.

No it seems that he has only one option and thankfully it's standing right next to him wondering why on earth he seems to be standing alone in a corridor, bashing his head against the wall. The hand on his shoulder makes him jump as he had thought that he was alone but he turns to see Yuuri standing next to him, looking concerned.

"You okay, hun?" Yuuri asks, an eyebrow raised.

"I need you," Yuri exclaims, grabbing the sleeve of Yuuri's jacket, "like right now."

"O... kay..." Yuuri says, dragging the word out. "What for?"

"I need advice," Yuri replies.

"Oh sure thing," Yuuri smiles. "What kind of advice?"

"Sex advice."

Yuuri's smile falters. "Um... I don't know if I'm really the best person to ask about that," he says after a pause. "Maybe you should talk to Viktor or..."

"No!" Yuri shouts and surprises even himself with how vehemently he does not want to talk to Viktor about this. "Please," he begs, "it has to be you."

"Well I'll do my best," Yuuri chuckles. "What do you need?"

"I need to learn how to initiate phone sex with Otabek."

There is a long pause as that sinks in for both of them.

"Would you like to go and get some lunch?" Yuuri asks after the silence has stretched on for too long.

"What?" Yuri asks, confused.

"I'm starving and I think we'd both handle this better if we had some food," Yuuri says.

"Okay," Yuri says. He's still confused but he'll go with it. He needs the help and he could really do with eating something.

"Let's go then," Yuuri says smiling at him and walking away.

"Okay," Yuri says again, jogging to catch up with him.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the two of them are sitting in a Starbucks around the corner from the rink, Yuri picking awkwardly at some kind of pastry. He didn't pay attention to what he was ordering but it isn't terrible. Yuuri is sitting across the table from him, waiting patiently for him to begin but Yuri just can't find the words. _My god I'm pathetic_ , he thinks. _If I can't even start_ this _conversation how the fuck am I going to be able to start one with Otabek._

"So you want to learn about having long distance relationships with someone," Yuuri says finally when it becomes apparent that Yuri needs a little coaxing.

"No I want to know about –"

"I know," Yuuri says cutting him off, "I'm just aware that we're in a public place right now."

"Oh..."

"So what's suddenly brought this on?" Yuuri asks.

"I heard Mila on the phone with her girlfriend," Yuri replies.

"Okay."

"They were kinda going at it."

"Right..."

"So I was just thinking that maybe that was something I could think about doing with Otabek," Yuri says. "'Cause I want to be able to... do those kinds of things and do more when I see him."

"But you don't know how to go about it?" Yuuri finishes.

"Yeah basically," Yuri says. "I can't believe I'm about to ask this, because I'm not sure I want to know the answer but have you and Viktor ever done anything like that before?"

"Once or twice," Yuuri replies. "When one of us has been away at a competition or if I've gone to Hasetsu and Viktor hasn't been able to come with me, for whatever reason, we've had a... ah... private phone call in the evening when everyone has gone to bed."

"Okay so how do you start one of those things?" Yuri asks.

"It very much depends," Yuuri replies. "Sometimes it comes naturally and the conversation just flows that way, sometimes you have to steer it in that direction and sometimes you can just use the direct approach of 'hey I'm horny and thinking about you with my hand down my pants'." That last option has no finesse or grace and it's very much Yuri's style of approach – all the subtlety of a sledgehammer.

"Right okay so what exactly do you do from there?" he asks. "I mean I know that basics, I'm not fucking stupid, but like do you just tell each other what you want to do and what you're currently doing while you jack off?"

"Pretty much," Yuuri replies. "There's not really a whole lot more to it. You could try it over Skype, if you're a bit nervous about the whole describing things part but if you're worried that you're going to be blushing the entire time over the phone might be better because then he can't see your face."

"Right..."

"The first time Viktor and I tried it I spent the entire conversation fighting the urge to just die of embarrassment but you lose that after a while."

"So..." Yuri begins. He isn't sure that he wants to voice what is in his head out loud and he can feel himself blushing, heat radiating off his face. "So if I do this Otabek won't get bored or anything?"

"What do you mean?" Yuuri asks.

"Like he won't get bored of me because we're in different countries and can't exactly do this stuff on a regular basis?" Yuri clarifies. The look Yuuri gives him screams pity and Yuri can feel himself blushing even more.

"Oh Yura of course he's not going to get bored with you," Yuuri says. "I don't think anyone can get bored of you."

"I'm not sure how to take that."

"It was meant as a compliment," Yuuri assures him.

"Oh..."

"Listen Otabek has waited all this time for you to tell him how you feel so he'll wait until you're ready for this," Yuuri says.

"But how can you be so sure?" Yuri asks.

"I've seen the way he looks at you," Yuuri replies. "Trust me, he'll wait."

"Oh... okay." Yuri hadn't thought about it like that. Sure, Otabek had told him that he had wanted the two of them to get together since Barcelona and that's a long time to be holding a candle to someone. Being with Otabek is kind of like a dream come true and Yuri doesn't want to accidentally mess it all up.

"If you feel ready and want to then go for it," Yuuri tells him. "Otabek won't push you and he won't lose interest in you if you don't feel ready for it."

"Okay," Yuri nods. He gives Yuuri a small smile. "Thanks, sorry this was kinda painful."

"It's fine," Yuuri says waving him off. "You know I'm always here if you want to talk. Aside from the fact that we're practically family you helped me through all that stuff with Viktor a few years ago so of course I'm going to help you."

The conversation turns to much easier topics as they finish eating before the two of them head back to practice. Just before he has to go back out on the ice Yuri sends a text to Otabek: ' _call me tonight, 9pm your time_ '. He spends the rest of the afternoon thrumming with anticipation after getting a message in return saying ' _okay looking forward to it_ '.

As they leave practice Yuuri suggests to Viktor about going out for the evening, throwing a wink Yuri's way. _Oh lord, praise be to the Katsudon, he knows what's up._ Viktor agrees immediately, blissfully unaware, leaving Yuri alone in the house. It's nearing nine o'clock in Kazakhstan and Yuri's practically vibrating with excitement. He deposits Potya outside of his bedroom (which she is very unhappy about) and jams a chair behind the door so that neither her or Makkachin can get in before stripping off his t-shirt and jeans, going to lie in the centre of his bed and wait.

He doesn't have to wait very long before his phone begins to ring. He presses the answer button and holds the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey you," Otabek's silky voice says done the phone. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah just wanted to hear your voice," Yuri replies. He sounds like a sappy, love struck teenager but he can't even be bothered to care as he allows the hand not holding the phone to slowly graze his fingers of the expanse of stomach just above the waistband of his boxers. "How was your day?"

"Not too bad," Otabek replies. "Predictable. How about you?"

"Yeah it was fine," Yuri replies still lazily stroking his stomach, he can feel himself beginning to stir in his boxers and he wants to get this started as quickly as possible. "I've been thinking."

"What about?" Otabek asks.

"You," Yuri replies, "and when you come over to see me next month."

"Oh yeah?"

"I've been think about all the things we can do together," Yuri says. His cheeks are on fire and he's very glad that he took Yuuri's advice and went for a phone call rather than a video call on Skype. "All the things we can do when we're alone in my room."

"Yura..." Otabek's voice is a low, seductive growl and Yuri knows he's understood what he is implying.

"I've been thinking about it all afternoon," Yuri says (and it's not entirely untrue although he had made sure to keep his thoughts in check as skating with a hard on is virtually impossible). "Just thinking about you and me in my room, naked and in my bed."

"Mmm I like the sound of that," Otabek says. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah Katsudon took Viktor out on an old people date night." Yuri replies, neglecting to mention that it was done entirely for their benefit. He might just die of embarrassment if he says it out loud.

"Good, then you can be as loud as you want," Otabek says and Yuri can hear the smirk in his voice. "Want me to get you off like I did in London?"

"Yes please," Yuri moans softly. "I want you to hold me down and fuck me, hard and fast, into my mattress."

"Oh don't worry I'll fuck you but it won't be fast," Otabek says and Yuri can feel the fire in his gut springing to life. "I'll lie you down, pin you to the mattress and make sure you feel every thrust as I pound into you."

"Oh fuck Otya," Yuri groans and he doesn't stop his hand from slipping into his boxers to take hold of his fully hard cock and begin pumping it. "Oh fuck, I'm touching myself thinking about you, wish you were here with me."

"If I was there with you I'd make you feel so good Yura," Otabek pants and it sends a jolt straight to Yuri's cock to know that he's making Otabek just as hot under the collar as he's making him.

"Oh yeah? Tell me," he demands.

"I'd get you on your hands and knees and open you up with my fingers, nice and slow so I can see you stretching around me," Otabek says and Yuri can't help but note the rasp in his voice. "I might even get you open with my tongue as well, if you're okay with that."

"Oh fuck yes!" Yuri moans, his thrusts beginning to speed up.

"I bet you look delicious with your ass in the air, just begging for my cock," Otabek groans. "Just the thought of it is making me so hard."

"Are you touching yourself as well?" Yuri asks but it turns into more of a chocked off moan as his arousal spikes.

"With a voice like that down the phone how could I not?"

"Oh god Otya!"

"Wish I could see you right now," Otabek groans. "Wish I could see you fingering yourself open, just desperate for my cock and you are desperate for it, aren't you?"

"Oh god I want it so badly," Yuri groans. He's so thankful that Yuuri and Viktor aren't home otherwise he would just die of embarrassment. A part of him actually wants to grab his lube from his bedside table and finger himself but he doesn't think he could prise his hand away from his cock even if he wanted to.

"How badly?" Otabek asks,

"I want you to fill me up," Yuri pants. "Go in balls deep and fuck me till I'm screaming and leaving scratches all over your back."

"God Yura you're so fucking stunning..."

"I'm gonna cum," Yuri gasps as his arousal spikes and he can feel his cock pulsing in his hand.

"Cum for me beautiful," Otabek growls. "Don't hold back."

A few more pumps of his hand and Yuri cums with a loud moan, coating his chest as he does. A chocked off grunt sounds down the phone and he just about hears it over his own heavy breathing as Otabek cums seconds later.

"Oh fuck that was amazing," Yuri gasps once he's managed to catch his breath.

"Hell yeah is was," Otabek agrees. "I can't wait till I see you and I can do that to you for real."

"I love you," Yuri gasps without thinking. As soon as the words are out of his mouth Yuri instantly regrets them. _Oh god! Why the fuck did I just say that? He's going to hang up, he's going to think I'm an idiot, he's going to..._

"I love you too," Otabek says and Yuri's heart all but stops. "I can't wait to see you next month."

"Me too, it's going to be awesome." He can feel his cheeks heating and he has to fight the threatening tears because, holy shit, Otabek said he loves him too!

"And I'll make good on my promise this time," Otabek says.

"Oh yeah?"

"I'll remember the lube and the condoms this time," he says and Yuri can hear the grin in his voice. His stomach jolts and if he hadn't just cum then that would probably be enough to get him hard again.

"Can't wait."


	5. Somebody I Can Kiss

**Finally got a few moments to upload this, I am very tired after today, it has been long T.T anyway hope you enjoy this steamy bit of fun :D**

Yuri waits patiently at arrivals... well as patiently as one can while waiting for a boyfriend that they haven't seen in a long time. The prospect of a week with Otabek is fucking fantastic, especially as they're going to at least be able to find some time to themselves while Viktor and Yuuri aren't in the house. Viktor is, as usual, blissfully unaware why Yuuri has the sudden urge to go to the opera but Yuri knows and is very thankful for it. The last thing he wants to think about is losing his virginity while Viktor's in the house and waking up to a 'congrats on finally losing your V card even though I thought you lost it in London' banner in the kitchen the next morning.

He scans the crowd of people filing out and spots the oh so familiar dark undercut and leather jacket though the throngs and his heart skips. Waiting is almost painful but he does, not wanting to seem too eager but as Otabek reaches him he can't help himself. He throws his arms around him and kisses him before he's even had a chance to put his bags down.

"Hello to you too," Otabek chuckles as they pull apart.

"I missed you," Yuri says.

"I missed you too." Otabek puts his bags down on the floor next to them so that he can wrap his arms around Yuri's waist and pull him close. "You're so beautiful," he whispers softly and Yuri's heart begins to pound. Damn Otabek for being able to have this affect on him every single time they're together.

He tries to find the words to say something back but in that moment they fail him completely but he's saved by Otabek slipping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him into a second kiss that is slow, passionate and full of tongue. Yuri whimpers softly into Otabek's mouth, sinking his fingers into his hair. People are probably staring but he can't actually bring himself to care, all he cares about is Otabek and the fact that he's here with him.

"Otya," he sighs as they pull apart.

Otabek hums contentedly. "I do love the sound of my name on your lips," he says. "I loved the little Skype shows you did for me. They were by far the hottest thing ever."

"Well maybe you can see the real thing later," Yuri says, teasing his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I can't wait," Otabek grins before leaning in to kiss Yuri once more.

"The old man's outside with the car," Yuri says as they pull apart.

"Yakov?"

"No Viktor," Yuri replies as Otabek lets go of him and picks up his bags. "He said he'd give me a lift rather than me getting a taxi but I drew the line at the two of them coming in with me. That would have just been too embarrassing for words."

Otabek chuckles, slipping his hand in Yuri's and linking their fingers together. "Are you still staying with them?"

"Yeah but Katsudon promised me that he'd convince Viktor to go out a few times so that we can have to place to ourselves," Yuri tells him.

"Sounds perfect," Otabek says as they step outside into the brisk spring air. He lifts Yuri's hand to his lips and presses a kiss to the back of it and Yuri's face heats up. Hands down, this is going to be the best week ever.

* * *

And it is. Their entire week together is a blur of Yuri taking Otabek to all his favourite places in St Petersberg. Occasionally they go to the rink and skate for a bit. Thankfully no one is any more embarrassing than usual although Mila does make a few rude hand gestures asking about the state of Yuri's virginity when no one else is looking. Every time she does Yuri just sticks up his middle finger and carries on as if nothing had happened.

The entire week goes by way too quickly and before Yuri can even blink it's Otabek's last night. The two of them have gone out for dinner with Viktor and Yuuri. Yuuri said that it was their treat so, naturally Yuri orders one of the most expensive things on the menu. He's a little glad that he did in revenge as Viktor stars telling both Otabek and Yuuri embarrassing stories from when Yuri was in the Junior Division.

"Oh my god, please ignore him!" Yuri groans as Vitkor finishes telling Otabek about the time Yuri had been forced into a sailor outfit as a potential exhibition costume. Very much like a harness on a cat the sailor outfit had not lasted.

"Oh but Yurio you were so cute," Viktor smirks. "I wish I still had some pictures but you burnt them all."

"Of course I fucking did," Yuri growls. He can feel himself flushing but Otabek does nothing more than smile at him and that only seems to make things worse.

"Sorry about him," Yuuri chuckles, leaning close to Yuri as Viktor continues to rave about how adorable Yuri was before he reached his edgy animal print phase.

"Urgh he's so embarrassing," Yuri groans softly. He wants to hide his face in his hands but that will draw even more attention to the fact that he's so very embarrassed.

"Well one good thing can be said about this," Yuuri says.

"Oh yeah?"

"Otabek hasn't taken his eyes off you this entire time."

"Oh..."

"He likes you Yura, it's so obvious," Yuuri says.

"I know and I really don't want to mess this up," Yuri mumbles so quietly that Yuuri almost doesn't catch it.

"You won't," he replies. "Just be yourself and he will continue to continue to love you as much as he obviously does."

Yuri casts a glance in Otabek's direction just at the second that Otabek turns his attention away from Viktor and they lock eyes. Otabek gives him a small smile and Yuri feels that same skipping in his heart that he gets every time Otabek smiles at him. He smiles back and Otabek turns his attention back to Viktor who hadn't even noticed.

"I'll make sure that I keep him out the house for you tonight, if you want?" Yuuri asks and Yuri knows exactly what he's on about. He knows that Viktor and Yuuri have sex while he's in – hell sometimes he can hear them – but he doesn't think he can bring himself to do the same. The idea of them not being there so that he and Otabek can get it on while they're alone in the house is absolutely fucking fantastic.

"That would be great, thanks," he replies privately thinking that, sometimes, Yuuri is the coolest guy in the world. He won't ever tell him that though.

Viktor has always been oblivious so when Yuuri suggests that Yuri and Otabek head home so Otabek ' _can get some rest before his flight tomorrow_ ' he agrees wholeheartedly. He's even more delighted when Yuuri suggests that the two of them can still continue the evening. Yuri mouths a _thank you_ at him as they part ways, vowing to make Yuuri some of the best Katsudon Piroshky he's ever tasted.

He and Otabek don't say that much to each other as they walk back to Viktor and Yuuri's. It's not a perfect situation that Yuri is living with them until he can actually afford a nice place that isn't a complete dive it's better than living with Yakov and Lilia. He can't imagine either of them being as cool as Yuuri has been about getting the other out of the house so that he can have sex for the first time with his older boyfriend.

As they reach the door and Yuri pulls out his keys he can feel his entire body thrumming with anticipation and nerves. Almost as soon as the door closes behind them Otabek pins Yuri up against the wall of the hallway, kissing him passionately. Yuri isn't complaining in the slightest especially as Otabek slips his hand around the back of his neck to play with the soft hair at the nape, making Yuri gasp into his mouth. Otabek even uses that to his advantage so that he can slip his tongue into Yuri's mouth.

"Alone at last," Otabek all but purrs as they pull apart.

Yuri is about to answer but a loud _meow_ from by their feet does that for him. He looks down to see Potya looking up at him expectantly. She mews at him again clearly saying _hey I'm hungry, feed me_ and Yuri shakes his head and chuckles.

"Not quite," he says and bends down to pick her up, carrying her into the kitchen after slipping off his shoes.

"Please tell me I'm not getting cock-blocked by a cat," Otabek chuckles, following suit, as Yuri sets Potya back down on the floor and begins to refill her food and water bowls.

"Oh god no," Yuri says. "I love her but not that much. I'll get her distracted with food and then you will have my undivided attention for as long as you want it."

"Now I do like the sound of that," Otabek says.

Yuri can feel himself flushing up to his ears as he refills Makkachin's bowls as well. He wants to make sure neither animal is going to come and bother them for food while they're getting hot and heavy although he did see that Makkachin had passed out, belly up, on the sofa so they should at least be okay on that front.

As soon as he's set both Potya and Makkachin up with food and water he takes Otabek's hand and leads him to his room. He closes the door behind them and grabs the collar of Otabek's shirt, pulling him close so that Otabek has him backed up against the door.

"Now we're alone," he says, looking seductively at Otabek through his lashes.

A smirk spreads over Otabek's face as he leans in to press a soft kiss to Yuri's neck, sinking a hand into his hair and pulling his head to the side ever so slightly so that he has more room. Yuri tilts his head into Otabek's hand, allowing him more of his neck. He wants to feel Otabek sink his teeth into his skin as they fuck, he wants Otabek to mark him, show the world that he's his. He wants it rough and he doesn't want Otabek to treat him like a fragile little virgin. Luckily for him the hand giving his ass a hard grope says that Otabek isn't going to.

"God Yura you're so fucking hot," Otabek growls as Yuri reaches up to slips his hands under Otabek's jacket and begins to push it off his shoulders. "Can't wait to have you naked underneath me."

"Mmm Otya," Yuri moans as Otabek scraps his teeth over the join between his shoulder and neck, making a shiver ripple through his entire body. "Want you, want you so badly right now." The jacket is caught around Otabek's elbows, neither of them really willing to let go of each other in order to pull it off but neither of them really seem to care all that much.

"Then how about... I... take you... over to your bed," Otabek says between kisses trailed up Yuri's neck.

"Oh fuck, yes please," Yuri just about manages to gasp before Otabek crashes their lips together in a frenzied, heated kiss.

With their lips still attached Otabek pulls Yuri off the door and walks them both backwards until the backs of his knees hit the edge of Yuri's mattress. Otabek sits down on the edge, pulling Yuri down with him. Yuri straddles his waist and presses his obvious erection down so that Otabek can feel just how hard he's made him. The resulting growl that rumbles through Otabek's chest tells Yuri that he's done his job. Now the only thing that needs to be rectified is the fact that both of them are wearing far too many clothes.

Yuri removes Otabek's hands from his waist so that he can slip his jacket from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor behind him and reach down and pull off the t-shirt he's wearing. He lets that fall to the floor as well, not caring where it falls. All he cares about is the hungry look in Otabek's eyes as he takes in the vision of Yuri, shirtless, above him, a sight he has only been able to see through a computer screen for the last few months.

Wanting things to move faster Yuri reaches down to the hem of Otabek's shirt, giving it a gentle pull upwards. Otabek takes the hint and rids himself of his jacket, allowing Yuri to pull his t-shirt up and off when it's gone. The sight is enough to stop Yuri's heart. He knows Otabek is hot, the amount of girls who fawn over his chiselled chest on Instagram makes that painfully obvious but actually seeing him on his bed and in the flesh, knowing that he is his, makes Yuri's heart race and his breath quicken.

A hand snakes between their bodies as Otabek uses a hand on the back of Yuri's neck to pull him down into a kiss. Deft fingers make short work of the button and zip of Yuri's skin tight jeans before Otabek slips his hand inside to rub Yuri's cock through his boxers. A gasp accompanied by a breathy moan escapes Yuri's lips as Otabek's fingers tease him thoroughly. It's too much! He wants the last barrier of their clothes gone. He wants the skin on skin contact and the quiver at the very base of his spine says that he wants Otabek to pound into him, hard and fast.

With as much strength as he can muster Yuri pushes Otabek down onto the mattress and climbs off him. He teases his bottom lip between his teeth, relishing the look in Otabek's eyes. Nothing will ever compare to the way he feels being looked at like that. It makes him feel powerful, desirable, hell, it makes him feel down right sexy. He hooks his fingers under both his jeans and boxers and turns as he slides them off so that he can give Otabek the best view of his ass imaginable.

"Yura," Otabek all but growls as Yuri gives him a coy glance over his shoulder, as if he were doing nothing more than innocently reading a book.

"Yes?" he asks, that feigned innocence they both know if the worlds greatest lie dripping from his voice.

Otabek's answer is to get to his feet, grip Yuri harshly by the hips and grind his cock against the firm flesh of his ass. "You're such a tease," he hisses in Yuri's ear.

"What did you expect?" Yuri asks, tone still teasing. "Some blushing little innocent virgin who wants you to go slowly and be gentle?"

"Not in the slightest," Otabek says, his voice strained as Yuri reaches behind himself to awkwardly undo his jeans. "You're not exactly innocent."

"I don't know whether I should be insulted by that or not," Yuri chuckles as Otabek groans in his ear and ruts against the hand more focused on palming his cock than undoing his jeans.

"Oh beautiful you haven't been innocent since you were fifteen," Otabek chuckles. "Or have you conveniently forgotten your _Welcome To The Madness_ skate?"

"What can I say?" Yuri offers with a wry grin. "I guess I've always been like this."

"Take it as a compliment then," Otabek tells him. "I wouldn't want you any other way."

"And you do want me, don't you _Otya_?" Yuri asks, turning to face Otabek and grasping his cock through his clothes.

Another chocked growl rips from Otabek's throat. He takes hold of Yuri's waist, spins them round and practically throws Yuri down onto the bed. He's instantly on top of him, not even bothering to remove his own jeans yet. "Like you wouldn't believe."

Yuri pulls him down into a kiss that is all teeth and tongue before he runs a hand down Otabek's back and into his boxers to give his ass a firm grope. "Then take your fucking jeans off and fuck me then."

"As you wish," Otabek says. He gets off Yuri and slowly begins to finish undoing his jeans where Yuri left off.

Yuri stares, eyes transfixed as Otabek turns, mirroring the exact same thing he had done so that he can show off all his assets as he removes the last of his clothes. Yuri can hardly help himself, his hand already on his dick, pumping as he watches Otabek undress. His entire body is on fire and he feels just as excited as he was in that hotel room in London although this time he knows this is going to go somewhere. He and Otabek are finally going to be able to have sex and it's going to be amazing.

"You look so good like that Yura," Otabek purrs as he takes in the sight of Yuri lying on his bed, jerking himself off.

"Then come get me," Yuri grins. "You take any longer and we won't be alone anymore."

"Good point," Otabek says. He takes both of Yuri's wrists and pins them down on the mattress, caging his head and pinning down the lithe body beneath him with the weight of his own. He leans down so that his lips are at Yuri's ear. "And I want to hear you scream tonight."

A shiver ripples through Yuri and a breathy exhale rushes passed his kiss swollen lips. He knows the effect Otabek has on him, has been feeling it for months though the phone now, but actually having him here in person is just making everything a thousand times better and worse at the same time. He tries to keep a hold of himself, he doesn't want to seem as if Otabek is making him fall apart so easily but it is painfully obvious.

"Th... then take me," he says and the quaver in his voice just wants to make him die of embarrassment.

Otabek gives the lobe of his ear a gentle bite. "Turn over, on your stomach," he orders and Yuri does as he says without question.

He can hear Otabek pull open the top draw on his bedside table – the one he told him he keeps his lube and condoms in – can feel the heat radiating from Otabek's body and feel his hard cock pressing against the cleft of his ass. Gripping the pillow beneath his head he doesn't dare to look round as he hears the cap of a tube flip open and the unmistakable sound of gel being squeezed out of it.

Breath still in his throat he waists, ears pricked to any kind of tell tale sound of what Otabek is doing. The coolness of the lube against his skin makes him jump as Otabek works the first finger into him. He lets out the breath he's been holding as he feels Otabek's other hand rubbing soothing circles on the base of his spine.

"W... what was all that about not treating me like I'm a made of glass?" Yuri asks shakily. He tries to laugh it off but it does feel strange, stranger than doing it by himself but at least he knows he's had some practice taking it.

"I don't remember saying that," Otabek chuckles. "Besides I don't want to hurt you. I know you want it rough but I'm not going to just unceremoniously shove my dick in you."

"So romantic," Yuri says with a roll of his eyes. He's about to say something else but Otabek suddenly begins thrusting his finger deep into him and all that comes out of his mouth is a chocked off groan.

"You were saying?" Otabek asks and Yuri doesn't have to look at him to know the bastard is smirking.

"J... just shut up and get on with it," he tries to snap but it comes out as more of a whimper, a desperate plea for more.

"If that's what you want."

True to his word Otabek swiftly adds a second, third finger until Yuri is drenched in lubricant and taking four of his fingers. He's gripping the pillow so hard he might rip it and his knees are trembling from the effort of keeping his backside in the air. He knows that he must look absolutely debauched but the gentle praise flowing from Otabek's lips is enough to keep him both from worrying that he's doing something wrong and hard as fuck.

"You're doing so well Yura," Otabek murmurs against his skin as he presses kiss after kiss to his backside.

"Otya," Yuri gasps after another slow, lingering thrust to his prostate. "Otya, please, I can't take it anymore, I'm ready. I need your dick in me."

"You want it?" Otabek asks, leaning up so that he can whisper in Yuri's ear but keeping his fingers deep inside him.

"I need it," Yuri pants. "Oh fuck me, please."

Without saying a word Otabek slips his fingers free from of Yuri's tight heat and Yuri desperately tries not to whimper in protest at the loss. He hears the sound of a condom packet being torn open, latex on skin and then more lube. He can't bring himself to look round otherwise he would but as he feels Otabek's hands grip his hips he knows that he wants it to be more personal than his face shoved into the pillow like a one night stand.

"Wait!"

"What?" Otabek asks, voice strained and breathless.

"I want to see your face," Yuri says as he turns round on the bed.

Otabek grins at him and cups his cheek with a hand that, thankfully, isn't covered in lube. He presses a sweet, lingering kiss to Yuri's lips. "Now if I had been the one to suggest that you would have called me a sappy bastard."

"You are a sappy bastard," Yuri mumbles, face flushing, as he looks away. "Now hurry up and get on with it."

Otabek turns his face so that Yuri has to look at him and the utter love and devotion in his eyes before Otabek leans down and kisses him takes Yuri's breath away. With their lips still attached Otabek pushes Yuri down onto the mattress, positions himself between his legs and slowly pushes into him.

Even with all the preparation and lube it still feels odd and Yuri's hands instantly fly up to grip Otabek's shoulders. He can feel Otabek shaking above him from the effort of going in as slowly as he is and keeping himself perfectly still as he waits for Yuri to adjust. He shifts his angle slightly and Yuri lets out the breath he's been holding in a gasping moan.

"O... Otya it's okay," he says past the tremor in his voice. "You can move."

"You sure?" Otabek asks and Yuri can tell just by the sound of his voice that he's holding back with everything he has.

"Yeah," Yuri replies. "Fuck me."

Otabek needs no other invitation than that and begins to pound into Yuri with reckless abandon. Yuri clings to his shoulders, blunt nails raking down Otabek's back as Otabek begins to drive into his prostate. He can feel Otabek pulsing inside him with every single thrust and he knows that he's not going to last that much longer. He's been on the verge of cumming for so long now that he knows it will only take a little more for him to lose himself in utter bliss.

"Otya," he cries, clinging harder as another well timed ram to his prostate makes his gut clench. "I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for me then beautiful," Otabek pants and begins to speed up his thrusts, really ramming into Yuri and making him scream.

After that it barely takes a few more thrusts before Yuri cums, untouched, covering both himself and Otabek in his sticky release. With every single muscle in his body clenching like a vice Yuri feels Otabek stiffen inside him a few thrusts later, exploding and filling the condom as he reaches his own peak. Yuri just about manages to prise his fingers off Otabek's shoulder to grab the back of his head and pull him into a heated kiss as the two of them ride out their high, breath and sweat mingling.

"God you're so amazing," Otabek pants as he pulls away from Yuri's lips for a second. "That was the best sex I've ever had."

"Pretty fucking amazing first time for me," Yuri chuckles.

"Good," Otabek smiles, brushing a lock of Yuri's sweaty hair out of his eyes. He looks like a fallen angel with his hair framing his face like a halo and Otabek is so happy to be able to call him _his_ angel. "I should get you cleaned up," he says and tries to move on shaking arms but Yuri's grip around his neck tightens ever so slightly. "Yura?"

"Just stay with me like this a little longer, please," Yuri begs and there is a fragility in his eyes that Otabek has only ever seen once before; just after his first Senior Free Skate when he broke down and cried on the ice.

"Of course," he whispers pulling Yuri close to him and Yuri feels completely safe and cared for.

* * *

Saying goodbye the following day at the airport is torture. Yuri doesn't want to let Otabek go and Otabek really doesn't want to leave either but it's nearing last call and Otabek still needs to go through passport control.

"I love you," he tells Yuri as he presses one final kiss to his lips.

"I love you too," Yuri says. "Call me when you land, okay?"

"I will," Otabek promises. "It won't be long before I see you again."

"I know, I just miss you," Yuri says. It's a rare moment of vulnerability for him but he doesn't care. Saying goodbye to Otabek sucks and he wishes that he could just say _fuck it_ and go with him but he has too much to do here.

"I miss you too," Otabek says. He pulls Yuri into one last, lingering kiss that Yuri knows he will feel on his lips for the next few days. A crackly announcement over the tanoy breaks them out of their moment. "I need to go," Otabek says.

"I know," Yuri says, swallowing down some tears that are threatening to spill.

"I love you," Otabek says giving him one last quick kiss and heading further into the airport.

"I love you too," Yuri calls after him. "Davai!"

Just before he disappears from sight Otabek turns and gives Yuri a thumbs up. It's always been their sign of respect and, over the years, love. Yuri returns the gesture, waiting until Otabek is completely gone from sight before he heads outside to where Yuuri and Viktor are waiting with the car. _Please god let the next few months be quick..._


	6. How Much Do You Wanna Risk

Everyone notices the change in Yuri. It's obvious in the way that he smiles, the way his eyes light up when he receives a text or call from Otabek. Through one thing or another; be it practice, competitions or other circumstances he and Otabek barely see each other in the months after Otabek's visit to St Petersburg. It sucks and it's hard as hell but Yuri vows that, after this year's Grand Prix Final, he'll find some way that he and Otabek can live together. Some middle ground that will allow them to live and skate together. Viktor's retired and Georgi is considering it too so Yakov will have an opening for a new skater.

He misses Otabek like crazy but they make the best of a bad situation and Skype each other almost every night. When they can't their communication consists of texts, emails and Snapchat, Otabek even going as far as to send Yuri an actual god-damn postcard from Italy when he goes to train for a few weeks. It has a huge, snarling tiger on the front of Yuri can see why he did (although he teases him for it but only a little).

He's thinking about Skyping Otabek when he gets home from practice as he ties his shoes, letting his mind drift and wondering if he should wear some really tight jeans and no shirt at all when someone pokes him in the cheek.

"My, my someone's going all red," Mila sings, grinning at him like a Cheshire cat. "Could it be that my innocent little Yura is thinking... _impure thoughts_?" she asks, putting more effort that is humanly decent on the last two words.

Yuri swats her hand away. "Go away Hag!"

"Aww you're so cute when you're grumpy Yura," she says.

"I'm always grumpy," he replies.

"So you're always cute."

"Whatever," Yuri growls. "Why are you here?" he asks after a pause. "Don't you have a girlfriend to lez off with over the phone."

To her credit Mila flushes slightly. "I just came to say hi, no need to get prickly" she says and Yuri instantly feels guilty.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"I know how hard long distance relationships can be Yura," she says, hitting Yuri exactly where it hurts the most on the off, "but you guys seem to be doing pretty well with it."

"I guess I'm just sort of used to him not being around that much," Yuri says thinking back to the years they had spent as friends before. While that had been awful, not being able to spend as much time with his best friend, this is most definitely worse.

"You heading home?" Mila asks.

"Yeah, I said I'd Skype him when I got in from practice and I don't want to be too late," Yuri replies. He can feel his cheeks heating up but he doesn't care too much. Mila's seen him at his worst and has always been there with a sympathetic ear if he needs it.

"It's good to see you smile like this Yura," she says, all note of teasing completely gone from her voice.

"What?"

"Since you and Otabek started seeing each other you've smiled a lot more," she says, reaching over to brush his hair behind his ear. "It's nice to see you coming out of your shell a bit more."

Yuri's face heats up all over again. "Sh... shut up," he grumbles but doesn't try to swat her away this time.

She giggles and gives his cheek another poke. "You're so cute, my little Ice Tiger."

"I'm not cute and I'm not little," he huffs.

"If you say so," she says sounding like a big sister. "You'll always be little Yura to me."

"Yeah that's 'cause you're old," he teases as he gets to his feet.

She swats him, playfully on the arm. "Cheeky."

"You love me," he grins at her.

"I know," she says with a roll of her eyes. "I can't for the life of me think why."

"See you tomorrow, Hag," he calls over his shoulder as he heads for the door.

"Have fun with your Hero," Mila calls after him, giggling. Yuri glowers at her, his cheeks on fire as he pushes the door open and steps out into the warm evening air.

Yuri is buzzing as he practically runs home, looking forward to the prospect of talking to Otabek. He can't keep the grin off his face, especially when he gets home and sees that the house is in darkness. There is a note on the counter from Yuuri telling him that he and Viktor have gone out for the evening ( _perfect for Skype sex, I don't have to be quiet_ ). Both Makkachin and Potya are sound asleep so Yuri dashes to his room to start up his computer before either of them decides to wake up.

He should shower, he knows he should but it's getting late in Almty and he doesn't want to keep Otabek up longer than necessary. Waiting for first his laptop to spark to life and then for Skype to _stop being such a little bitch and work properly_ is like torture but Yuri withstands it and before too long the call has connected and he's looking into Otabek's tired face.

"Hey," Yuri says, almost breathless with excitement. He's been waiting for this nearly all day and now that he's online he's not going to waste it.

"Hi," Otabek says, his tone exhausted and a little clipped. It's only then that Yuri takes in that fact that he's still wearing his practice gear.

"You only just got home?" he asks.

"Yeah," Otabek replies, "been at the rink all day."

"But it's like ten o'clock where you are," Yuri says.

"I'm fully aware of the time Yura," Otabek snaps and Yuri feels like he's been slapped. Otabek has never snapped at him before, even when Yuri's called him at two in the morning because he couldn't sleep he's always been the perfect gentleman.

"Sorry," Yuri mumbles, his gaze suddenly becoming very interested in the hem of his t-shirt and his hands flying to fiddle with it nervously.

Otabek sighs and runs a hand over his face. "I'm sorry Yura," he says.

"You're tired, I get it," Yuri says, still mumbling and fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"I shouldn't be taking it out on you though," Otabek says and Yuri works up enough courage to look up. Sure enough Otabek looks exhausted and guilty as hell.

"What's up?" Yuri asks after a pause.

"It's nothing," Otabek says shaking his head.

"Come on," Yuri presses, "you can tell me."

"It's nothing," Otabek says again, this time a little more firmly.

"It can't be nothing if you're..." Yuri tails off _if you're snapping at me_ on the tip of his tongue but he can't quite bring himself to say it. "If you're this wound up," he opts for instead.

Otabek sighs again. "Just my coach riding me," he replies.

"Oh yeah?"

"He's taken on a new skater, saying I'm getting sloppy now that I'm... _distracted_ ," Otabek replies and the emphasis makes the implication crystal clear.

"He thinks _I'm_ a distraction," Yuri says so that Otabek doesn't have to.

"I've told him you're not," Otabek says, not even bothering to deny it. "I've told him that plenty of skaters are in relationships with other active skaters on the scene but he seems to think that me seeing you is a problem."

"Oh right..." Yuri says and he can feel tears beginning to well behind his eyes. If Otabek is going to break up with him (over Skype video call no less) he would be really grateful if he would get it over quickly.

"I've told him he can't stop me seeing you," Otabek says finally.

That makes Yuri look up again. "You're not?" He can't disguise the hope in his voice, the worry that Otabek might _actually_ have been about to break up with him was stronger than he would have though possible.

"Yura I've waited for you for nearly ten years," Otabek says matter-of-factly, as if he isn't confessing his love over the internet, "I'm not going to give you up now just because he tells me that I should."

"Oh..."

"I love you," Otabek says.

"I love you too," Yuri says, feeling his ears heat up. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For... I don't know, doubting you I guess," Yuri replies, his focus on the hem of his t-shirt again. He feels stupid for even _thinking_ that Otabek might be about to break up with him, never mind actually worry that it might happen.

Otabek sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "I know this year has been hard for both of us and I don't want to have to do this forever so, after the next season is over, I think I might try and find a new coach."

"Oh yeah?"

"Maybe one in St Petersburg," Otabek says, a smile playing about his lips. "Of course I'd have to find somewhere to live."

"I guess I could look with you if you want?" Yuri says coyly, trying desperately not to show the excitement pulsing through him. "I've been thinking I should move out of Katsudon and Viktor's for a while now."

"Well maybe we could look for somewhere together," Otabek says.

"I'd like that," Yuri says no longer bothering to hide his elation at the prospect of actually living with Otabek in the same house, never mind the same country.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," Otabek says after a pause.

"I'm sorry for being the reason your coach got mad at you," Yuri says.

Otabek shrugs. "It's not important, not really," he says. "As long as you know that I love you and I'm not going to let anything that trivial come between us."

"I love you too," Yuri says smiling. _How is he so perfect?_ "Now go get some sleep," he orders, "you look like you've had a hell of a day and could use it."

"I'll call you tomorrow and I promise I'll be in a better mood."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Davai," Yuri says just before the screen goes black.

He lets out a long, shaking exhale as he closes first Skype and then his laptop. That hadn't been the conversation he had been hoping for but at least it hadn't been the one he had thought it was going to turn in to. If Otabek had ended things just like that and not in person he didn't know what he would have done. Hell if Otabek ended things at all he didn't really know what he would do and the idea actually _hurt_ that there was a chance that might happen.

Yuri had never felt like this before. He's never been this open with someone, never allowed himself to be this vulnerable, always keep people at arm's length so that they can't hurt him but with Otabek it's been different. Now the possibility that Otabek _could_ quite easily hurt him was real he couldn't stop the dark thoughts seeping into his brain, finding every little insecurity and shining the world's biggest spotlight on them.

 _Well you are kind of an annoying brat..._

 _You are pretty distant sometimes..._

 _He's older and got a lot more experience than you..._

 _He has girls fawning over him..._

 _If it did all end he wouldn't have to look very hard for a new partner..._

Yuri shakes his head and tries to think of something else. _That won't happen_ , he tells himself, _Otabek says he loves me and he won't leave me for a stupid reason like that so I know he won't._

The urge to call Otabek, just for confirmation that he won't, is almost overpowering but Yuri saw with his own eyes how tired Otabek looked and he doesn't want to be that annoying and clingy (he's not Viktor). His fingers twitch to his phone, part of him wanting to text Otabek, just to say sleep well, and another part of him is still craving that confirmation that everything is alright between them. Before he can stop himself he has sent a text – a simple one that just wishes Otabek a peaceful night's rest.

He waits for a response... and waits... and waits.

He tries to rationalise it to himself. Otabek is probably in the shower, or he might even have fallen asleep as soon as the call cut off. It isn't beyond the realms of possibility and Otabek had looked exhausted. Still it makes Yuri uneasy. That was the first time the strain of not being in the same country had shown when one of them wasn't lamenting that fact that they were just really horny. He knows it's silly but Yuri wants that assurance that everything is fine.

Picking up his phone he types out a text to Yuuri, knowing that he'll get some sensible advice out of him if no one else.

 **[7:22pm] FROM ME: Hey I know you and Viktor are on a gross old man date but can I ask some advice?**

The response back is almost instant.

 **[7: 23pm] FROM KATSUDON: Sure thing, what's up?**

Yuri taps his phone against his pursed lips. _What is up?_ Now that he's about to voice it to another person it seems stupid but the radio silence from Otabek is still plaguing the back of his mind and he knows that he won't be able to rest easy until he's had someone tell him to stop being such a baby and stop worrying.

 **[7:26pm] FROM ME: Just had a weird conversation with Otabek and now I'm kinda worried about stuff**

 **[7:27pm] FROM KATSUDON: What are you worried about?**

 **[7:29pm] FROM ME: I dunno, that he'll get bored of me I guess. That I'm kind of a dick and he'll get fed up with that or someone with more experience than me or whatever will come along and he'll ditch me**

Now that he's actually told someone he knows he's being stupid. Otabek isn't that kind of guy and Yuri feels guilty for even thinking that he might be. What makes it worse is he knows that it's his own insecurity talking as well. Otabek is loyal and the best person Yuri's ever met so why would he suddenly change now?

His phone begins to vibrate in his hand and he has to admit that his heart does sink at little when he sees ' **Katsudon** ' light up the screen.

"Hello?" he answers, face already flaming.

"What's brought all this on?" Yuuri asks getting right down to the point.

Yuri shrugs even though he knows he can't be seen. "We were just talking on Skype and he basically said that his coach told him to break up with me," he says.

"And what did he say in response to that?" Yuuri asks.

"He said that he's waited nearly ten years for me and he's not just going to give that up because his coach thinks he should," Yuri replies. He can almost feel the steam coming out of his ears and he doesn't think he'd be able to say this to anyone who wasn't Yuuri.

"Well there's your answer," Yuuri chuckles. "What's got you so worried?"

Yuri shrugs again. "I don't know," he admits, picking at some dried mud on the hem of his jeans. "I just got really sad and worried when he got off the phone so I text him to say goodnight and he didn't reply... and yes it did occur to me that he might be asleep already," he adds as an afterthought.

"Yura it's okay," Yuuri says and Yuri both loves and loathes him for being so understanding. "If anyone understands how you feel right now I do."

"How so?"

"When Viktor and I first got together..."

"Do I want to hear this?" Yuri asks suddenly worried this is going to turn into a 'birds and the bees' kind of talk.

"It's not about sex, don't worry," Yuuri chuckles as if reading his mind.

"Good."

"When Viktor and I first got together I was so worried that every little thing I did meant the end of our relationship," Yuuri says, "and that was before the car accident and everything went to hell."

"So how did you get through it?" Yuri asks. He knows the obvious answer but he would really like to not have to go through that with Otabek.

"Discounting the break up," Yuuri says, again as if reading his mind, "we learnt how to talk to each other. I got better at telling Viktor when I was anxious and he got better at talking about his feelings too. It's all about compromise and being willing to open up to someone."

There is a beep down Yuri's end of the phone signalling the arrival of a text message but that can wait for a second. "But what about if they hurt you?" he asks and he hates the fact that he doesn't sound like the fierce Ice Tiger that he is, he sounds like he's fifteen again and about to burst into tears over the tiniest insult.

"That's a risk you're just going to have to take," Yuuri says. It's such a simple and sensible answer that Yuri has to believe him. "Besides Otabek loves you, it's clear from the way that he looks at you. He's not going to break up with you over something trivial like that."

"Yeah I know, I just," Yuri sighs shaking his head to himself, "I just panicked."

"Don't worry so much and try to get some rest, okay?"

"Okay."

"If you're still up we can talk more when we get home," Yuuri says.

"Thanks," Yuri replies, allowing himself a small smile.

"See you later Yura," Yuuri says and hangs up the phone.

Once he's gone Yuri turns his attention to the text message and relief floods his heart. Of course he was being daft; there's no way that Otabek would leave as easily as that. If he would then he would have given up on Yuri a long time ago.

 **[7:41pm] FROM OTYA – Goodnight, sorry for the late reply I was in the shower and I'm sorry I snapped before, I just want you to know that I love you so much and I can't wait till I can have you in my arms again. Davai xx**

Yuri smiles to himself. _Everything will be fine_ , he rationalises, _as long as I'm honest about how I feel and talk to him then everything will be fine._


	7. Faith Was Strong But You Needed Proof

**Just a quick short chap today, hope you all enjoy it :)**

By the time Yuri and Otabek are actually able to see each other again it's at the NKH Trophy in one of the first few rounds before the Grand Prix Final. Yuri is glad that he's competing against Otabek. For one thing it means that they can spend some time with each other after the competition is over. Things have been a little strained between the two of them over the past few months and Yuri chalks that up to the fact that they haven't been able to see each other at all; Otabek's coach is keeping him training every waking hour so that he barely has time to be 'distracted' by Yuri in the hope the he eventually comes to his senses about the relationship.

It does worry Yuri – of course it plays in the back of his mind when he's supposed to be concentrating – but Otabek is always there at the end of the day to reassure him. He had hoped that the both of them would be able to get to Japan early so that they could spend some time with each other before the competition actually starts but flights and delays are not on their side so the first time he comes face to face with Otabek it's at the rink.

"Hey," Yuri whispers to Otabek as they stand with their other competitors, trying to look professional. Yuri wants nothing more than to throw his arms around Otabek's neck and kiss him but with the eyes of the world and Otabek's coach on them he knows he probably shouldn't.

"Hey yourself," Otabek whispers back. "Looking forward to the competition?"

"Hell yeah," Yuri replies. "You?"

"I am, yes," Otabek says a small smile playing about his lips, a small smile that Yuri recognises. "Although, I must admit I'm looking forward to after it just that little bit more, when I can take you up to a hotel room and have my way with you."

Yuri feels his ears heat up underneath his hair and he hopes to god that it isn't spreading across his cheeks. "Oh yeah?" he asks, feigning innocence. "How do you fancy a little bet of our own on the outcome of the score?"

"I'm listening."

"Loser has to do everything the winner wants," Yuri says. He doesn't have to spell it out, Otabek understands the implication of his words.

"Don't tempt me Plisetsky," Otabek grins as all of them start to move off the ice to begin preparing for their Short Programs. "If I win there are some very choice things I'd like to do to you."

"Then you'd better try and beat me," Yuri quips back. He tosses a wink Otabek's way before skating away. He can feel Otabek's eyes on him as he departs, especially fixating on his backside. He feels powerful, sexy, in his slightly too tight costume drawing the attention of all but especially thrilled that the attention of one person in particular is on him. If they have to spend their time in front of the cameras at arm's length then the least he can do is hope that they'll get some time together once they're not.

* * *

Yuri's Short Program is an unmitigated success – as he knew it would be, he'd been putting in so many hours he knows the choreography inside and out. He's in first place and ready to collect the first half of his reward later that night. Unfortunately he gets a text from Otabek telling him that he can't come over because his coach is keeping an eye on him. ' _I promise I'll make it up to you in full tomorrow_ ' and while it is some comfort Yuri's annoyed. They're in their twenties now, they should be able to do what they want without their coaches getting involved. Having said that Yuri made his thoughts on the matter perfectly clear when Yakov suggested that Otabek might be becoming a distraction making him back off pretty sharpish.

So instead he goes out for dinner with Yuuri and Viktor, who have come to watch him after Yuuri took gold is Skate Canada, and he does have to admit that it is kind of nice even though he would have preferred to be spending the evening with Otabek. Neither Viktor or Yuuri mention the fact that they're clearly substituting, the only passing comment being on Otabek's performance on the ice. It's not until Viktor mentions Otabek's over-rotation on one of his more complicated jumps and speculating that it might cost him gold does Yuri realise that he noticed that too.

Otabek never over-rotates on his jumps. He's an incredibly accomplished skater and he moves like silk on the ice. When he had been watching that afternoon Yuri had thought nothing of it but now, now that Viktor the oblivious wonder has mentioned it he knows that it wasn't nothing. _Is that why his coach is keeping him occupied?_ The more he thinks about it the more Yuri notices a few other little mistakes that could cost Otabek. He can't work out if he's just being overly critical or if those mistakes were deliberate... they sure as hell seem like they could have been, _Otabek just doesn't lose focus like that..._

Yuri vows to try to talk to him about it but by the time he gets back to his room it's late and Otabek's coach will have told him to get some rest so he leaves it. Even the following morning, just before the Free Skate he barely has time to say even two words to Otabek about his suspicions or anything else for that matter. The most he manages is a smile, a thumbs up and a shouted ' _Davai!_ ' as Otabek takes to the ice.

Otabek came third the day before and Yuri watches him skate, his critical eye focused on Otabek just as if he were one of the judges. While Otabek's performance is damn near perfect it's only damn near. It's not enough to knock Yuri off the top spot and Yuri knows it. It's the tiniest little mistake, so tiny that it would barely be noticed by someone who doesn't know Otabek well but Yuri notices – a slightly flubbed landing that looked a little too staged to be an accident. As Otabek heads to the kiss and cry Yuri heads for somewhere quiet to prepare, his mind racing.

 _What the fuck is he doing?_

 _That can't have been an accident... can it?_

 _No, Otabek wouldn't do that... would he?_

 _Do I even know him as well a I thought?_

 _Fuck... now I getting psyched out, I need to concentrate._

He jams his earbuds into his ears and switches on some heavy metal to calm down his nerves and get him pumped to skate. He's alone in the corridor, he knows he is having checked that it was deserted before coming down so he's surprised when a hand grabs his wrist. The first assumption is that it's Yakov come to see what the hell he's doing out here when he should be ready to skate but Yakov wouldn't grab him like that.

Mouth open to protest Yuri is suddenly spun round and pressed up against the wall. He's about to start screaming bloody murder at whoever it is when a warm pair of lips covers his own and he realises just who it is who's grabbed him. Yuri wraps his arms around Otabek's neck and kisses back just as enthusiastically, loving the feeling of Otabek's body pressing against his for the first time in months. He pulls his earbuds out and the tinny music can just about be heard through them but it's mostly the sounds of their heavy breathing that fill the air around them.

"Sorry I couldn't make it last night," Otabek pants as they pull away for a second before he dives back in for another kiss.

"Missed you," Yuri says between kisses. "Had to spend the night with the old man and the Katsudon."

"I'll be at yours tonight," Otabek promises.

"You sure?"

"The competition will be over, I can get away for a few hours," he replies. "Fuck, this is ridiculous."

"What is?" Yuri asks.

"That we have to sneak around like teenagers," Otabek grumbles. "After the final I'm telling him I'm finding a new coach."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Otabek replies. "I want to be with you and I'm an adult, I'm not going to let someone who can't accept that dictate my life."

"I love you," Yuri says diving in for another kiss.

"I love you too," Otabek says and the stadium erupts with cheers. Emil's free skate must have ended and Yuri is up. Otabek leans down and gives him another linger kiss for good luck. "Now go out there and prove why you're one of the best in the world."

"You'd better make good on that bet when I win," Yuri says with a grin, momentarily forgetting why he had been freaking out in a corridor in the first place.

"You mean if you win," Otabek chuckles giving Yuri's backside a good natured smack.

"Sure, if you like."

The Free Skate has been Yuri's challenge for the last couple of years, determined to beat Yuuri's world record so that he can hold the title in both that and the Short Program. He'll wait till the final to try and achieve that, as he always does, but his Free Skate at that moment is most definitely gold worthy. He skates his absolute heart out and the kiss from Otabek beforehand (plus the promise of a night in bed with him) only spurs him on.

As he stands on the podium at the end of it all, a gold medal around his neck and Otabek to his right taking silver he feels as if he is on top of the world. Any thoughts he had about Otabek's mistakes being purposeful are all but gone from his mind until he hears one of the commentators over the cheering of the crowd.

"Altin coming in second only half a point behind Plistetsky, it's so near to almost perfection and, judging by those few mistakes that cost him, it's almost as if he planned it."

 _Did he?_

That tiny little voice, that uncertain little voice that likes to prey on his deepest fears is back again and, his suspicions raised again, he can't help but wonder if maybe Otabek had planned it. Maybe he had planned to throw the competition from the beginning so that Yuri would win. _To what purpose though?_ He's never been able to beat Yuri so what would be the point?

Yuri's head is swimming with unwelcome thoughts, thoughts that he knows he should talk to Otabek about but he doesn't know how to put it into words. He's never been overly good at shit like this, not talking about his feelings and other things that worry him so he's going to have to learn how to start quickly if he wants a proper answer.

"So you won," Otabek murmurs from beside him.

"Yeah..."

"How about I come to yours tonight and make good on that bet?" Otabek suggests, his voice so low that no one, not even Emil standing on the other side of Yuri would be able to hear him.

"Yes please," Yuri says. He's going to try not to over-think it too much. In fact he probably is over-thinking it way too much and he's just worrying over nothing. _I'll talk to him about it tonight if it comes up_ , he thinks although he doesn't really believe himself.


	8. Love Is Not A Victory March

**OMG I'm so excited, I'm off to MCM today! Will be dressed as Atsushi from Bungou Stray Dogs and the hype is setting in! We're getting to the drama of the story now so I hope you enjoy this chapter of stupid boy being stupid :D**

Lips press and hands scrabble for purchase as Otabek and Yuri tumble into Yuri's hotel room once they have been dismissed for the evening by their respective coaches. Otabek has to leave for Skate America in the morning and Yuri is heading back to Russia for Rostelacom shortly as well so this may very well be the last time they get time to themselves before the Final.

"My god you're gorgeous," Otabek groans against Yuri's lips as Yuri pushes the leather jacket off his shoulders and they both let it fall to the floor, neither of them caring where it lands. "Been thinking about this since we got here."

"Am I really that distracting?" Yuri pants between kisses as he rids himself of his Team Russia jacket. "Maybe your coach is right."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that," Otabek chuckles before his lips attack Yuri's neck and it feels so fucking good.

Yuri honestly had had the intention of talking to Otabek about the growing suspicion that Otabek had thrown the competition so that Yuri would win, he really had. Things hadn't gone that way however and as soon as Otabek kissed him he was unable to resist, dragging him to his hotel room to finally scratch the itch that has been niggling him for months.

"You could have taken gold," Yuri says before he can stop himself, gasping as Otabek's hand snakes under his t-shirt.

"What?" Otabek asks absent-mindedly, barely paying attention to anything other than his hand inching higher and higher up Yuri's spine.

"You could have taken gold today if you hadn't bottled yesterday," Yuri says.

"Do you really want to talk about this now?" Otabek asks with a sigh. "I can think of far better things that our mouths can be doing."

"I'm not denying that," Yuri says, on a roll now and completely unable to stop himself, "it's just you never over-rotate, what the fuck happened?"

"I thought I was going to bed with my boyfriend, not my coach," Otabek says wryly, trying for humour to lighten the situation.

"I'm serious Otya!"

"Can we not do this now?" Otabek pleads. "I only get to see you for a few hours before I have to leave again and I'd really like it if you weren't critiquing my performance on the ice."

"All I'm saying is you never over-rotate," Yuri says again. "It just looked a little suspect from where I was standing."

Otabek pulls back and surveys Yuri through narrowed eyes. "Suspect?"

Yuri realises what he's said and it's a little too late to take it back. He shakes his head. "It's nothing, ignore me."

"No," Otabek says firmly, his usually warm eyes becoming colder by the second, "clearly it's important or you wouldn't have brought it up."

"It's nothing," Yuri says again, straightening his t-shirt. "It was just something stupid Viktor said and I over thought it."

"And since when do you listen to what Viktor says?" Otabek asks. "Or anyone else for that matter?"

"That's unfair," Yuri says, genuinely hurt by that. "I listen to you."

"Then drop it," Otabek says, stalking passed Yuri to the bathroom.

Yuri listens as he runs the tap and splashes some water on his face. Otabek just brushed him off? That's never happened before and he's kind of annoyed by it... actually, no, he's _really_ annoyed by it. If Otabek doesn't want to talk then that's fine but Yuri's not going to let him get away without a fight that easily.

"You know what, I don't want to drop it," he snaps as Otabek turns off the tap and begins to dry off his face. "What aren't you telling me Otya?"

"Are we seriously doing this?" Otabek asks, his own irritation evident in his voice.

"Clearly we are," Yuri replies.

"Yura..."

He should heed the warning in Otabek's tone but he doesn't, he charges right in without a second thought. "Did you throw the competition?"

"What?"

"Answer the question?" Yuri growls, folding his arms over his chest and standing in the centre of the doorway so that Otabek can't get passed him.

A muscle in Otabek's jaw twitches. "Please move," he says, still trying to sound composed but it's clear that he isn't.

"Not until you answer the question," Yuri says.

Otabek groans and runs his hands over his face. "No I did not throw the competition," he says. "Do you actually think I would do something like that?"

Yuri shrugs petulantly. "I don't know," he replies. "Up until about a year ago I thought that you only saw me as a friend so I guess I don't actually know you all that well."

"Really?" Otabek asks incredulously. "You're actually bringing that up now. You could have said something sooner as well you know."

"Okay but that's not the fucking issue here," Yuri snaps, flushing. Otabek's right on that front and he shouldn't be using that as the basis for an argument but he's pissed and he can't quite get his thoughts to focus.

"Then what is?"

"That you threw the competition because you wanted me to win."

"Okay," Otabek says trying to sound as calm as he possibly can and failing miserably, "so let's pretend that was actually true what's your basis for thinking that? Some throw away comment of Viktor's and a commentator you don't even know or care about."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb Yura, I know you heard him too," Otabek growls.

"Fine I heard him," Yuri relents. "So you can understand why I'm just a little bit confused about it all."

"I've waited to skate on the same ice as you, trying to be good enough to even be considered at your level, for years. Do you really, honestly, think I'm going to throw all that away now?" Otabek asks.

"Well you won't give me a straight answer so I don't know what to think," Yuri snaps and the look Otabek levels him with would have made a lesser person wither and retreat.

"Get out of my way," Otabek growls.

"No."

"Yura..."

"What?"

"Please don't stand in front of me."

"I'm not standing in front of you," Yuri says with a shrug designed to irritate and it works because, before he knows what's happening Otabek grips his shoulders harder then he's ever done before and forcibly moved him out of the way.

"Fuck this," Otabek snarls. "Call me when you're done being such a child."

"Hey wait," Yuri shouts darting after Otabek as he goes to retrieve his fallen jacket. "We're not done talking about this."

"You know what? I think we are."

"Otya..."

"No forget it," Otabek snaps. "You think that I would actually do something like that means that you really don't know me at all. The fact that I've been in love with you for nearly ten years now doesn't seem to matter a damn to you if you're ready to jump on the littlest thing that might hurt _your_ pride."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Yuri asks, hackles raised like a hell cat all but ready to start spitting and snarling. It's the very definition of _well, that escalated quickly_ and Yuri can't quite work out how the two of them got so ready to take chunks out of each other as fast as they have done but they've started now and he sure as shit isn't going to be the first one to back down. He's ready for a fight and he'll go as far as he has to.

"I think you know," Otabek says as he pulls his jacket on.

"I really don't," Yuri snaps.

"Then forget it," Otabek says. "Or don't, apparently you're really good at not letting things drop when someone tells you to."

"You know what; I wanted to skate against you at your best and you didn't give me that yesterday," Yuri hisses.

"Yura..."

"Also maybe your coach was right," Yuri says, hoping to hit a nerve. "Maybe I am a distraction you need to be rid of."

"I swear to god Yura..." Otabek looks around ready to punch him and Yuri probably wouldn't blame him if he did but he can't seem to stop himself from antagonising him.

"I want you at your best but if you can't handle that then maybe you should just forget it," Yuri says.

"Is that what you really want?" Otabek asks, glaring daggers at him.

Yuri meets his glare defiantly. "If you throw this competition because of me we're through," he hisses.

Something in Otabek seems to snaps. He scoffs and shakes his head. "You really think that little of me?" he asks.

"I don't know what to think anymore," Yuri replies.

"Well," Otabek says after a long pause, "maybe if you do think that little of me then we shouldn't be together anymore."

"Fine," Yuri snaps. "If that's how you feel fucking go then."

Silence.

A tension hangs between them in the air, the entire room crackling with electricity and burning anger that shouldn't have even been there to begin with but has now enveloped them both. Neither of them is willing to make the first move for a long moment before Otabek finally straightens his jacket and heads for the door.

"See you in Auckland, I won't lose to you," he says. He pulls the door open, storms out and slams it behind himself.

Yuri stands there for a good long minute, seething with anger at what's just transpired between the two of them before it properly begins to sink in what has happened. Otabek left. He told him to go and he left... just like that. The weight of that sinks in deeper and deeper and Yuri realises that it's over and it's not just the fight that's over, his relationship with Otabek is as well. _It's over... he's gone._

He suddenly seems to snap back to himself. He didn't mean any of that, it was all said in the heat of the moment and if he can just tell Otabek that then he'll believe him... right? He has to believe him. Yuri can't lose him, not like that. He grabs his key-card, just in case, and throws the door open.

"Otya!"

Otabek is nowhere to be seen and Yuri realises with horror as he hears the _ping_ of the elevator going down that he's too late. He darts over to the elevator, desperate for it to come back up but he knows that if he waits for it there's no way he'll get to Otabek in time. He runs back to his room, almost dropping the key-card in his haste to get back inside, and runs to the window. Through the glass he can see Otabek stalk out to the street where he had parked his rented bike.

Yuri tries the window but it's jammed. He tries harder, desperate to get it open so he can shout down to Otabek that he didn't mean it and beg him to come back upstairs. Another hard yank and it still won't budge so he slams the palm of his hand against the thick glass to vent his frustration but it's no use.

"Otabek!" he calls but he can barely hear himself over the sound of Otabek's motorbike roaring to life. He watches helplessly as Otabek pulls away from the kerb and drives off. He hits his palm against the glass, not as hard this time, as tears begin to fill his eyes.

He's fucked it up.

He's fucked it up and it's over. Otabek has gone and Yuri knows that it's all his fault. It's getting harder to breathe as he sinks to the floor, desperate to hold back the tears that are threatening to spill. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do because part of it doesn't seem real but the pain in his chest tells him that it is. It's so very real and there is nothing he can do to change that. Viktor had always said that skaters hearts were as fragile as glass, Yuri had never believed him until he feels his shatter into a million pieces.


	9. It's Not A Cry That You Hear At Night

**Hey everyone, here's the next installment and what happens after Otabek and Yuri's argument (my poor squishy baby Yuri). Hope you all enjoy it :D**

Yuri knows he should have called as he knocks on the door of Viktor and Yuuri's hotel suite once, twice, three times before he hears movement from inside. Trying to hold in the tears as he stumbled over was one of the hardest things he's ever had to do and he feels as if he's going to break with every passing second. It took him a good twenty minutes to prise himself off the floor of his room, curled up in the vain hope that Otabek might return and he could apologise but it never happened.

He knows that he's fucked up but he doesn't know what to do about it. He needs to talk to someone sensible and Yuuri is as sensible as they come that he also trusts with this. Sobs have been trying to rack his chest for what feels like forever now and he doesn't know how much longer he can keep it together. Desperate not to cry, not out in the open like this, he clenches his fists, blunt nails digging into his palm as he crosses his arms over his chest. If he can distract himself with the pain in his hands from the pain in his chest then he might just make it through this conversation without dying.

Finally the door opens, Viktor laughing at something Yuuri has said from within before he turns his attention to Yuri standing in front of him. "Yurio!" he says, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry," Yuri gulps, his voice hoarse, "I should have called..."

"Well there's a first," Viktor chuckles. "I never thought I'd hear the words 'I'm sorry' come out of your mouth."

Yuri's about to tell him to forget it and just walk away but when he opens his mouth all that comes out is a chocked sob. That seems to get Viktor's attention and he looks at him, concern written all over his face. Yuri's eyes are starting to fill and he knows that he's so close to cracking but he can't, not out in the corridor. He doesn't really want to lose it in front of Viktor but there's every possibility that he might.

"Viktor who is it?" Yuuri calls from inside.

"Yurio," Viktor calls back before turning back to Yuri. "Are you alright? Your eyes are all red."

"I..." Yuri tries to begin but another sob catches anything else he would have been about to say in his throat.

"Hey, have you been crying?" Viktor asks.

Before Yuri can answer Yuuri appears at the door, he looks a little on the dishevelled side but Yuri barely notices. All he can think about is the burn of tears at the corners of his eyes threatening to spill. Yuuri looks over Yuri's face and he instantly realises that something is wrong.

"Yura, what's happened?" he asks.

"It... it's Otabek," Yuri gulps. He's about to break and he knows it.

"What's happened?" Yuuri asks again.

"He left me," Yuri just about manages to get out before dissolving into tears. Any pretence that he was trying to put up is gone completely as he lets the entire world cave in around him. He hugs himself tighter in the vain hope the he might be able to hold himself together but the floodgates have opened and he doesn't know how to close them.

A pair of arms wrap round him and he feels Yuuri pull him into a tight hug, rubbing soothing circles on his back as he cries. Within seconds Yuri unfolds his arms from around his chest and hugs back, clinging to Yuuri as he sobs into his shoulder, all the hurt, all the pain that he's been trying to hold in finally coming out in one fell swoop.

"Hey," Yuuri whispers into his hair, "it's okay."

"No it's not," Yuri sniffs. "I fucked up. I fucked up so badly."

"Come inside and tell me everything," Yuuri tells him and steers him into the room, passed a very confused looking Viktor.

"Okay," Yuri nods, so broken that he just allows himself to be manoeuvred.

"Viktor do you think you could make some tea?" Yuuri asks, glancing over his shoulder to where Viktor is still holding the door open. "This might take a while."

"Sure," Viktor says, closing the door on the rest of the world. Clearly he's not going to get much of an explanation any time soon so he might as well just go with it.

"Now," Yuuri says as he sits Yuri down on the sofa and puts his arm around him, "tell me everything."

"Otabek came over after the competition and we were going to hang out this evening," Yuri says taking a tissue from the box Yuuri offers to him and begins trying to fix the mess that is his face. He knows that Yuuri probably doesn't believe him for a second when he says 'hang out' but he really doesn't want to get into what they were actually doing. If he does he might just start crying all over again.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Yuuri asks.

Yuri nods. "I brought up his performance, the over-rotation and the other mistakes because after what Viktor said the other night I got to thinking."

"Another first," Viktor says wryly as he fills the kettle with water from the bathroom sink, "you actually listening to me for once."

"Not helping Viktor," Yuuri says.

"Sorry," Viktor says and, to his credit, he does sound a little sheepish, "I'll be quiet."

"It wasn't just you," Yuri admits, "it was the commentator as well. He said something about Otabek planning it that way and I just couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he might have thrown gold because of me."

"And why do you think he'd do that?" Yuuri asks.

Yuri shrugs. "I don't know," he replies. "I just couldn't stop thinking about it and like an idiot I brought it up while we were together."

"And I'm assuming Otabek didn't take too well to it?" Yuuri guesses.

"No," Yuri replies. "We had this huge fight and I told him that if he threw the competition because of me then we were over." The tears are back, pricking the corners of Yuri's eyes again. He can feel his breath catching in his throat, as if he's just finished a gruelling skate, and he isn't sure if he's suddenly going to throw up all over a very expensive hotel suite sofa.

"And what did he say to that?" Yuuri presses when the silence stretches a little too long.

"He said..." Yuri tries to start but the words stick in his throat. He'd never thought a break up would feel this bad. When Yuuri had shown up at his a few years ago after Viktor had disappeared he thought that he would react differently if the tables were turned. Now they were and he knows he isn't fairing any better. "He said that if I thought that little of him then maybe we shouldn't be together. So I said 'fine, fucking go then' and then he left."

The kettle finishes boiling with a click and there is a silence in the room, filled only by the sound of the boiling water slowly hissing down to nothing and Yuri's broken hiccups.

"He just left?" Viktor asks after the silence has stretched on long enough. "Just like that, he didn't put up a fight or anything?"

"We'd been fighting since we got into the room," Yuri says. "It's not as if we had anything left to fight about. I'd made myself perfectly clear."

"But you didn't mean it did you?" Viktor asks.

"No," Yuri sniffs and he sounds so broken and fragile he's even annoyed at himself. He's Yuri fucking Plisetsky! He doesn't cry like this! Except it hurts to much to not. It feels as if his heart has been ripped out and the only thing that's left is a gaping hole that he doesn't know how to fill or how to stop from tearing him apart completely. He wants to fold in on himself and make the pain go away but he doesn't know what will make it go away.

He feels Yuuri's arms around him pulling him into a hug and Yuri allows himself to be moved so that his head is in Yuuri's lap. Yuuri's hand begins gently stroking his hair as he sobs, both of them waiting for him to calm down enough to be able to speak again.

"Did you go after him?" Yuuri asks once the cries have abated, handing Yuri another tissue, the first completely sodden with tears.

"Yeah," Yuri replies. "I tried to go after him, to tell him that I didn't mean it and that I was just angry but he had gone before I could get to him."

"Have you tried calling him?" Yuuri asks.

"No," Yuri admits, shaking his head. "I don't think he'd pick up even if I did."

"Do you want one of us to call him?" Viktor asks as he places a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of Yuri.

"No that's okay," Yuri says with a sigh. "If I'm going to do it I should do it myself but I don't think he'll pick up. I've well and truly fucked it up."

"But..." Viktor begins but Yuuri shakes his head.

"Maybe you both need some time to cool off and if you call him later and apologise then he'll listen," he says.

"But he's leaving tomorrow," Yuri says. "Hell he might have even got on an earlier flight because he doesn't even want to be in the same country as me, let alone the same hotel."

"You could be right about that," Viktor says as he looks at something on his phone.

"What do you mean?" Yuri asks, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

"I just had a text from Mila," Viktor says. "She said she saw Otabek with his coach heading for the airport and he looks pissed."

"I have to call him," Yuri says, scrambling to get his phone out of his pocket.

With shaking hands he finds Otabek's number. It feels like one of those _now or never_ moments as he presses the call button and holds the phone to his ear. Hoping against hope that Otabek isn't already on the plane he waits. When the call finally connects he feels his heart leap into his mouth.

"Otabek!"

"Don't you think you've done enough damage," a cool voice Yuri doesn't know says.

"Who is this?" Yuri asks, hands still shaking.

"Otabek's coach." The answer shouldn't really have come as a surprise but it has and Yuri doesn't know what to say.

"Can I speak to him?" Yuri asks, his voice small and fragile.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, do you?" Otabek's coach asks.

"Please," Yuri begs. "If I could just talk to him, then I could explain..."

"Oh I think you made yourself crystal clear, don't you?"

Yuri deserves that. He knows he does yet it still stings to hear it. "Can I please just...?"

"No," comes the firm answer. "No you can't. In fact, don't call him again. You're a distraction, and not a good one so why don't you do yourselves both a favour and move on. He's already done the same."

There is a click and the line goes dead along with any chance Yuri might have had for a reconciliation before Otabek left for the next competition. Tears silently make their way down his face and that feeling as if he's going to vomit is back. His phone clatters to the floor as he presses his hands to his face to try and hold in the tears. After a minute or so he feels warm hands on his upper arms.

"I'm sorry Yura," Viktor says softly.

"Please don't call me that," Yuri says, his voice barely above a whisper. "Not tonight."

"Okay," Viktor says as he pulls Yuri back into his chest, wrapping his arms around him in a backwards hug. "Whatever you need Yurio."

"Do you want to stay with us tonight?" Yuuri asks pulling Yuri into a forward hug so that he's sandwiched between the two of them.

"Yes please."

* * *

When Yuri wakes the next morning he feels like shit. Aside from the fact that, when he realises he's on a small (albeit very nice) sofa in Viktor and Yuuri's room, the memory of the night before comes flooding back his eyes are sore from crying, his throat and chest hurt from sobbing and his limbs feel twisted from sleeping on something way too small for him. _I should have just kept my mouth shut_ , he thinks as he looks at his phone.

There are no messages, no calls, nothing but radio silence from Otabek. All there is is a message from his grandfather saying he's looking forward to seeing him in a few days coupled with a cat and a face with the soul leaving the mouth because he hasn't quite worked out emojis yet. Yuri sighs and lets his phone drop. He's going to have to explain things when he gets to Moscow. Nikolai has almost a seventh sense when Yuri is upset (the sixth he insists being reserved for when Yuri has done something he shouldn't).

The sofa dips and suddenly there's even less room for his legs than there had been. He looks up and sees Yuuri smiling down at him, holding out a cup of what smells like coffee which Yuri gladly sits up and takes.

"Thanks," he mumbles.

"Thought you might need a pick me up," Yuuri says.

"Is there vodka in this then?" Yuri asks. He takes a sip, sadly there isn't.

"How did you sleep?" Yuuri asks, choosing to ignore that for now.

Yuri shrugs. "Fine I guess."

"You could have taken the bed, you know."

"Yeah well Viktor's old, he shouldn't be sleeping on a sofa," Yuri says and Yuuri allows himself to chuckle at that.

"Okay _I_ would have take the sofa."

"No thanks," Yuri mutters. "I bunked in with Viktor before and he gets even clingier in his sleep. Plus I didn't want to wake up and have him think that I'm you."

"Good point," Yuuri says and a silence falls between them, broken only by Viktor's soft snoring behind them.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," Yuri mumbles.

"No problem," Yuuri smiles. "You did the same for me when I needed it and I wasn't going to turn you out when you were clearly upset."

"I know but still... thanks."

"So what are you going to do now?" Yuuri asks after a brief pause.

Yuri shrugs again. In all honesty he hasn't really thought about it all that much. "Go to Moscow I guess. I'll go see Grandpa and then compete at Rostelacom, head to the Final and think about what I'm going to do when I finally see him at the Final... if he'll even give me the time of day."

"What makes you think that he won't?" Yuuri asks.

"You heard his coach last night, he's moved on," Yuri replies swallowing down a fresh onslaught of tears.

"You, of all people, should know that a coach and their skater don't always see eye to eye," Yuuri says, placing a hand on top of Yuri's and giving it a squeeze. "For all Otabek knows you didn't even call."

"I guess so..." Yuri can't quite believe that Otabek's coach would keep something as important as him calling from him but, then again, he hoped that if Otabek had seen his name on his phone screen he would have at least heard him out.

"Go to Rostelacom," Yuuri says giving Yuri's hand another encouraging squeeze, "get to the Final and then talk to him there. It will be easier to talk to him if it's face to face."

"Yeah..."

"Everything will work out alright in the end Yurio," Yuuri tells him. "I promise you."

"How can you be so sure?" Yuri asks.

"It did for me," Yuuri replies casting a fond glance over to the still sleeping Viktor, "and I know it will for you too."

"If you're sure..."

"I'm positive."

Yuri's willing to believe him, even if he doesn't think it's actually true he is willing. If nothing else he knows that it will get him through the next few weeks until he gets the chance to see Otabek again.


	10. I've Walked This Floor

**Morning everyone :D new chapter for you, hope you all enjoy it - Yuri is stubborn, Otabek holds a grudge and JJ is the best boy XD**

Yuri takes gold in Rostelacom. Well _takes_ might be a bit strong in his opinion as he barely scrapes passed Chulanont's score to come out on top. His head's not in it, his heart sure as shit isn't and he's worried that everyone can tell even though no one says anything. The only person who has the balls to ask Yuri Plisetsky what the hell went wrong with his performance is Nikolai and after a vodka or two (or three, Yuri stops counting after three) he spills the whole story of his suspicions about Otabek throwing the competition, their fight, their breakup and why he's been so out of it recently.

Nikolai is sympathetic but calls Yuri out for being such an idiot, a fact that Yuri needed to hear but, so far, no one had been willing to say. _Anyone with half a brain can see that that boy would do anything for you but he wouldn't throw a competition for you_ , Nikolai tells him, _now stop sitting on your ass and go get him back._

A frank and honest conversation that cut to the quick gets Yuri on a flight to Auckland with Yuuri, Viktor, Mila and Sara and lights a fire under him for the first time since his and Otabek's fight. Once the competition is underway, if not before, he's going to find Otabek, apologise and ask if he would consider forgiving him.

Of course when he and Otabek actually do come face to face at the rink before the Short Program Yuri feels as if he's somewhat missed his chance. Shy of staking out the hotel lobby all night, or asking at the front desk which room was his (both of which would have been a little creepy and verging into stalker territory in Yuri's opinion) he wasn't able to see Otabek the previous evening. Standing next to him now, skate guards in place and ready to take to the ice, he almost wishes that he had.

Otabek barely gives him a passing glance as they enter the rink and Yuri has to physically stop himself from either calling out to him or just breaking down and crying again. He's the fucking Ice Tiger of Russia and he's going to act like it. He places himself between JJ, hoping that his stupid face (although less punchable than Yuri has thought in years gone by) will fire him up enough that he'll forget all about Otabek, and Leo De La Iglesia who is almost begging Yuri to punch him, he's so fucking nice. Slipping back into the _punk who doesn't play well with others_ persona helps. It'll help him win and it'll help him get through.

As he steps out onto the ice to start his Short Program though, it all melts away and he feels like he's going to be sick. He hears Yuuri and Viktor's shouted _Davai!_ from over by the kiss and cry but it's missing something. It's missing that one voice that has always been there and it rattles him to his core.

The music begins and he's already a beat behind, not that anyone will notice that much but it's enough to throw him already. He tries not to listen to the commentator, tries to get himself back on track but he's over thinking everything now and places his footing wrong as he comes out of a jump. He hits the ice with a painful _thump_ that would have floored him if he hadn't been so determined to pick himself up even though all he wants to do is lie on the ice and cry. He's back on his feet in seconds. He hates feeling like this, hates this knowing in his gut that he's not going to come out on top and it's even worse knowing that Otabek, along with the rest of the world, is watching him fail.

After what feels like forever it's over. Yuri does his best to stay on his feet otherwise he knows he's not getting back up again. _Christ, that must have been like watching JJ's train wreck back in Barcelona..._ With a heavy heart he heads over to the kiss and cry to see Yakov waiting for him and he doesn't look pleased.

"What was that?" Yakov asks as Yuri reaches him.

"Don't start," Yuri snaps. All he wants is to get his pitiful score and get the hell out of there. If he didn't have the Free Skate tomorrow he would go out and drown both his sorrows and his liver in alcohol.

"Yura..." Yakov sounds both angry and disappointed and that's what hurts the most. More than anything knowing that he's let Yakov down really cuts him up.

"Please," he begs, his eyes already glassy with tears. "Please just drop it."

To his credit Yakov back off, clearly noting Yuri's distress and not wanting to add to it anymore. Both of them know the score will do that well enough. As Yuri sits down and waits he can't even look up at the judges but settles for looking at the expanse of floor between his feet. It's kinda filthy and could do with a good clean but he knows that is the least of his worries as the commentator begins speaking again.

"And this might be the lowest score we've ever seen from Plisetsky," he says. "Ninety-two point three seven..."

Yuri doesn't even bother listening to the rest of what he has to say. _Ninety-two point three seven... Ninety-two point three fucking seven!_ He hasn't had a score that low in the final of a competition since he was in the Junior division. He wants to scream, shout, break things, burst into tears and throw up all at once. _Is this what it feels like to fail?_ Because if it is it fucking sucks and Yuri just wants to crawl into a hole and die.

He doesn't know where he is in the pecking order of things – he doesn't want to know. If he's lucky he'll rank higher than Chulanont or De La Iglasia but he won't beat Yuuri, he don't beat Otabek, hell, he probably won't even beat JJ with an abysmal score like that. Yakov tries to tell him that it's not the end of the world – he still has the Free Skate and he's still the Short Program world record holder but it's a hollow cancellation. Especially at the end of the day when the rest of the scores are in.

Yuuri and Otabek are duking it out for first place, JJ is in a respectable third and Yuri is crawling in at fourth. He has to at least make the podium, he just has to. People expect him to place on the podium and it was just as humiliating for Viktor a few years ago when he came in fourth. Yuri does not want that. He keeps telling himself the same thing Yakov did – that he still has the Free Skate – but it still hurts like hell, especially when he casts a glance at Otabek and catches the glare levelled his way

They're the only ones left in the changing room, Yuri having told Yuuri to go on ahead and that he'd meet him later and Otabek having brushed off Leo's invite to go out. The only thing stopping him from starting up a conversation is nerves. Otabek zips up his backpack and slings it onto his shoulder. If Yuri's going to try and make things right it's now or never.

"Can we talk?" he asks just as Otabek is about to brush passed him.

Otabek stops, stiffening. "I don't see how we have anything left to talk about," he says, voice cold, hard and unyielding.

Yuri can feel a lump forming in his throat and he's not totally sure he's going to make it the whole way through this conversation without breaking down. "Otya, please..."

"Don't call me that," Otabek snaps.

"Sorry," Yuri mumbles, looking down at his shoes. "And I'm sorry about that night too."

"Just forget it," Otabek says, his tone still clipped. "The less said about that the better."

"I called," Yuri offers. It sounds lame, even to his ears, but he can't let Otabek think that he just gave up without trying.

"I never got the message," Otabek says.

"No," Yuri sighs. "I didn't think you would."

They fall into silence for a minute or two; Yuri trying to work out what to say while practically shrinking under Otabek's scrutiny. He's never felt like this before. Sure, there have been times when he hasn't known what to say to someone and there have been times when he's been on the wrong side of someone but it's never hurt like this before. That lump in his throat keeps getting bigger and threatening to make speaking impossible.

"What do you want?" Otabek asks finally, unable to stand the wait.

"I wanted to apologise," Yuri replies.

"What for?"

"For accusing you of throwing the competition because of me," Yuri says.

"Really?" Otabek asks with a raised eyebrow. "Because what I'd like is an apology for your abysmal performance today."

"Okay I guess I deserved that..." Yuri mumbles after a pause to let that sink in.

"So are you going to give me an explanation?" Otabek asks.

"I... didn't think you'd want one," Yuri replies. He's quite proud of the fact that his voice isn't shaking but he doesn't know how long that will actually last.

"Don't you think I deserve one after all the accusations you were flinging around last time we spoke?"

"I... I guess so yeah."

"Then what the fuck happened out there?" Otabek asks, voice raised and practically shouting.

"I don't know!" Yuri shouts back. "I panicked. I let things get inside my head and I panicked. I lost focus and I messed up, you happy?"

"No, not really."

"Why not?"

"Because you've always given your best," Otabek replies, voice still raised. "You always give everything you've got when you go out on the ice and today you just didn't. You can tell me all you like that it was because you lost focus or you let things get in your head if you want to make yourself feel better but it won't fly with me."

"If you know so much about me then tell me what my real problem is," Yuri snaps. "Or what your problem is for that matter." If Otabek is going to stubborn about this then he will give just as good as he gets. He's been like a tamed kitten the last couple of days not the fierce punk he's always been and it's time he takes back the title of Ice Tiger.

Otabek shakes his head, a derisive smile on his face. "You think that because you waltz into the Senior Division at fifteen and get gold two years in a row that gives you the authority to lord it over the rest of us."

"No I don't," Yuri snaps. Otabek's works hurt like hell and they're designed to but Yuri isn't about to let him know how hurt he is.

"Bullshit Plisetsky!" Otabek shouts glaring down at Yuri like it's taking everything in him not to rip him apart. "You may say what you like about the other skaters but don't you dare _dare_ think that just because I haven't beaten you before don't mean I won't."

"I never said you couldn't," Yuri snaps.

"Yeah but you thought it," Otabek says and Yuri realises that there is a degree of truth to that. So far the only people who have ever succeeded at besting him (when it counted) were Viktor and Yuuri, he's never entertained the notion that someone else might. "See you can't even deny it," Otabek scoffs when Yuri fails to answer.

"Look I'm sorry okay," Yuri says. "I'm sorry for all of it." He can feel tears pricking the corners of his eyes and he knows it's only a matter of time before he breaks and Otabek sees him crying.

"You better not be throwing this competition because of me," Otabek says.

"I wouldn't do that," Yuri says and he hates how small and broken his voice sounds.

"You'd better not," Otabek tell him. "Because if you don't give it your all tomorrow then we really are done. If you don't prove that you aren't throwing this competition then I'll never forgive you and I don't ever want to see your face again unless I have to."

"Well then I guess I'll just go then," Yuri mumbles. Tears are falling hard and fast and he doesn't even care if Otabek notices anymore. Any hope he had of a reconciliation is completely gone and he just wants to be alone.

Grabbing his bag before Otabek can say anything else he darts out of the changing room, tears blurring his vision. He bumps into someone just outside but all he offers them is a mumbled 'sorry', he doesn't even stop to see who it is when they call after him. All he wants is to be alone, he doesn't care about anything else. He's lost Otabek and he'll probably lose tomorrow – if he doesn't place on the podium then it's over and only a miracle could get him on the podium now.

The night air is hot – of course it is, it's Auckland in December – and he's almost uncomfortable in his jacket but Yuri pays it no mind as he sits on a bench on a hill looking out over the road beneath it. Cars rush passed and Yuri watches them, still crying, until he's run out of tears, at least he hopes he has. For once he's in the middle of a competition and he doesn't even care about the results. He feels like jacking it all in and going back to Russia but that won't solve anything anymore than trying to go talk to Otabek will. If he pulls out now that will just be like proving that he's throwing away his chances.

He's about to trudge back to his hotel and try to get some sleep when something cold and hard is deposited on his head. Wiping a hand over his face he looks up to see JJ, of all people, holding out a bottle of water. His trademark scowl slides onto his face as easily as slipping on an old jacket.

"Come to gloat?" he asks darkly. "'Cause if you have save it, I'm not in the mood."

"No I'm not here to gloat," JJ says sitting down in the empty space next to Yuri and Yuri instantly feels a little guilty.

"Then why are you here?" he asks.

"Saw you out here and I thought you might like some company."

"What makes you think I want _your_ company?" Yuri asks.

JJ chuckles. "Well my company is better than no company at all," he says. "Also thought you could do with something to drink. It's hot out here and you need to keep your fluids up," he adds before Yuri can make any scathing remark.

"Oh..." He's always so poised for a fight with JJ he's forgotten that he's actually _not_ out to screw with him but might just be being nice. "Thanks," he mumbles taking the proffered bottle of water and taking a drink.

"So wanna tell me what all that was about back there?" JJ asks, opening his own bottle and taking a swig.

"You heard?" Yuri asks and he wants the ground to just open up and swallow him whole again.

"Who do you think you ran into on your way out?"

"Sorry," he mumbles again.

"Don't be sorry, be Yuri," JJ says. "Call me a shit-head and tell me I was in the way anyway."

"Well you are and you were," Yuri says with a soft chuckle, "but it probably doesn't have the same sting cause you told me to say it."

"It doesn't sting anyway kitten," JJ grins.

Yuri opens his mouth to say something, just what he doesn't really know but either way he thinks better of it and shakes his head. "Whatever."

"So _do_ you want to tell me what went on back there or am I going to have to beat it out of Otabek?" JJ asks.

"You heard," Yuri says taking a swing of his drink, "so there's nothing much left to tell you that you don't already know."

"Can I tell you something then?" JJ asks.

"Knock yourself out."

"I had a few choice words to say to Otabek after you'd gone."

Yuri pauses, bottle halfway to his lips gain. He gives JJ a sideways glare. "I don't need you to fight my battles for me JJ."

"No but Otabek was bang out of line and he needed to know," JJ says.

"I guess."

"You're both stubborn, I get that, but you both need to get it through your heads that you care about each other," JJ says.

"You heard him," Yuri says and that lump is back in his throat again. "He doesn't want to see me again."

"Only if you throw the competition," JJ says, "and the Yuri Plisetsky I know would never throw a competition because of someone else."

"What makes you so sure?" Yuri asks. "Maybe I'm not doing it on purpose but there's definitely something keeping me from doing my best."

"You remember when I choked in Barcelona?" JJ asks, changing tact.

"Who doesn't?" Yuri asks in a vein attempt at humour. "Sorry," he adds when he sees the look on JJ's face.

"It's fine," JJ says waving him off but Yuri isn't sure how much he believes him. "What did I do when I chocked."

"You got back up, struck that stupid _JJ Style_ pose and carried on," Yuri says.

"I did and I still made it to bronze on the podium," JJ says giving Yuri's knee a poke as if to emphasise some kind of point.

"What are you getting at JJ?" Yuri asks with a sigh.

"Who cares if you're in fourth place," JJ says. "There is everything to play for tomorrow so go out there and skate your best. You might not get gold but it will prove to Otabek that you're not throwing this and it will prove to the world that, no matter what, you always come back and you come back fighting."

Yuri lets that sink in for a moment. JJ, he is reluctant to admit, is right. It doesn't matter if he doesn't get gold – it's not as if he hasn't come in second place before – but he sure as shit isn't going to roll over and just take the loss like that.

"Thanks JJ," he says giving him a small smile.

"Hey, what are friends for?" JJ grins and holds out his bottle to Yuri.

"We're not friends though," Yuri says. There's no malice in his voice, he's just stating a fact.

"Well maybe we can be," JJ says with a smile.

Yuri thinks this over for a moment. It's not as if JJ is a bad guy (just kind of annoying) and since the unlikely friendship he struck up with Yuuri they have hung out with each other a few times, just never alone like this. _He did come and see if you were okay when he could have just ignored you..._ He bumps his bottle against JJ's and grins.

"Sure, friends."


	11. The Moment Of Truth

**Hey guys, getting towards the end of this now so I hope you enjoy this new chapter :D In regards to Yuri's Free Skate music I have no answer for why I did this, it was just how I was feeling on the day haha**

The crowd is silence, the entire stadium collectively holding its breath and waiting for him to choke (they're not but it feels that way to him). Yuri almost feels like choking. He's never felt this bad before skating a program before, not even when he was really little and wouldn't let anyone know that he was terrified of competing but he's sure that everyone can tell now. After yesterday's performance he has a title to reclaim and he has something to prove.

Talking to JJ last night had actually proved easy and painless (which he hadn't expected) and, as it turned out they had a lot in common (which he sort of had). Once again it's JJ who breaks him out of his funk now.

"Come on Yuri!"

The shout echoes all around him and Yuri has to chuckle to himself. He'd know that voice anywhere, obnoxiously loud as it is, he just never expected it to be cheering for him. A few other cheers reach his ears, that of Yuuri, Viktor, Phichit, Chris and even Leo De La Iglasia who he hasn't really spoken to all that much so far this competition. He allows a smile to grace his features as the opening guitar begins to strike up.

Yuri has no idea why he chose this piece originally (probably because of that stupid movie where Matt Damon voices a horse) but now it seems appropriately fitting. The dulcet tones of Bryan Adams fill the stadium and he begins to skate. When he had first pulled this music out for his Free Skate a lot of people thought someone had switched the tracks in an attempt to mess with him but now he was showing the world what he could do.

If he thought about it, it's almost like a challenge to Otabek as well; _I'm waiting for you, here I am_. He's tried not to think about Otabek too much over the morning, avoided eye contact and certainly didn't speak to him as they stood next to each other. Now he's putting everything out there for him; every jump, every spin a reminder of why he's the best and that there is no way in hell that he's going to throw this competition away for anybody.

By the time his skate comes to a close Yuri is exhausted, sweating and he feels as if the entire weight of the world has come to rest on his shoulders. Breathing heavily he sinks to his knees on the ice, his face in his hands and he feels the threat of tears again. It was a near perfect performance and he knows that. As JJ said last night it might not be enough to sink him a gold but he knows that it's enough for him to show that he's still a contender.

His eyes lock with Otabek's as he steps off the ice and it takes everything he has in him to step away with Yakov to retrieve his score. Once again he can't even look up at the scoreboard. He feels sick to his stomach, as if he's standing in front of the hangman's noose, ready to receive his fate. A comforting hand is placed on his knee.

"Don't worry so much," Yakov's gruff voice says. "If nothing else you've done me proud."

"Thank you," Yuri says smiling, his voice barely above a whisper.

"And now the scores for Yuri Plisetsky's Free Skate," the commentator says and Yuri's stomach drops. His knee, under their weight of his entire upper body is twitching with anticipation. _This is it..._ "221.54!" the commentator finally shouts and Yuri's heart stops. "That added to his score yesterday gives him a total of 313.91 and puts him back in the running for a place on the podium! If you thought that Plisetsky was done after yesterday then you are sorely mistaken, this young man is just full of surprises."

 _221.54..._

That's nearly a world record breaking score and Yuri's entire body lurches as he jumps to his feet in celebration. He can barely hear his own cries of elation over the shouts of the crowd. He's so happy he can't even contain it. There's a shout from beside him and he's swept up into Mila's arms, she's hugging him tightly and he's hugging her back just as fiercely. Viktor and Yuuri are by his side too and everyone is suddenly flocking to him to congratulate him and tell him just how amazing he is. The entire world feels as if it's come to a sort of stand still as Yuri realises just what he's managed to do.

Everything begins to move again almost as soon as it stopped and Yuri's standing at the side of the rink with Isabella screaming words of encouragement at JJ as he takes his place in the centre of the ice. Nothing else really registers with him as he watches both JJ and Yuuri skate, even when their scores come back and they're lower than his, all he can really focus on is the fact that he managed to bounce back.

Then Otabek takes to the ice. They lock eyes for a second and Yuri feels his heart skip. He may not win – Otabek may still beat him – but as Otabek turns away for a brief second he doesn't care.

"Otabek!" he shouts over the dying chatter. There's a slight catch in his throat but he doesn't care if anyone else notices it. Otabek turns back to him for a second and everything stings all over again. "Davai!" he shouts, ignoring the sting of tears in his eyes.

Otabek gives him a small smile and a thumbs up before getting into his starting position. It doesn't matter to Yuri what happens now, that smile is all he needed. As the music starts up he turns away and heads to the changing rooms, he doesn't need to see anymore.

* * *

"Gold this year goes to Otabek Altin, Hero of Kazakhstan," the commentator shouts over the whooping and cheering of the crowd. "Silver going to Russia's Yuri Plisetsky. After a shaky start yesterday Plisetsky put up a good fight coming in just two and a half points behind Altin to clinch silver while bronze goes to Yuuri Katsuki of Japan."

Yuri lets the chatter wash over him as he stands on Otabek's right hand side, the smooth weight of his silver medal around his neck. He smiles at the crowd he can barely see over the blinking of bulbs as cameras flash in front of them. A part of him wants to say something to Otabek but he doesn't really know what _to_ say. He can't quite work out if Otabek wants to say something to him as well or if he just wants to leave it at that but Yuri doesn't get the chance to find out as journalists crowd like vultures as soon as they all step off the podium. For a brief second he catches Otabek's eye and smiles at him before he's dragged away by his coach. Yuri tries not to let it bother him too much as he heads off in his own direction with Yakov.

 _There's always the banquette..._

Having said that the banquette provides no easy time to talk to Otabek either. Yuri barely has time to carve out a window to get himself something to drink, never mind try and fight through the throngs of people surrounding Otabek. As the evening wears on people begin to disperse but so has Yuri's nerve. It doesn't matter what he might have to say there's no guarantee that Otabek will even want to hear him out. The last two times they spoke they fought so why should tonight be any different.

"I know what you're thinking," a voice at his ear says making him jump.

Muttering darkly to himself, irritated beyond belief that he had allowed himself to space out enough for someone to make him jump, he turns to see Viktor standing behind him. "What do you want?" he asks.

"Charming," Viktor laughs. "I just came to see how you're doing."

"Yeah well could you have done it without giving me a heart attack?" Yuri grumbles.

"Sorry," Viktor says and slips into the empty seat next to Yuri's.

"It's fine, whatever," Yuri says, resorting back to his teenage mumbling.

"How are you doing?" Viktor asks.

Yuri shrugs. "I won silver, I'm great."

"Really? Because you've been nursing that drink and staring at Otabek for the past twenty minutes," Viktor says and Yuri instantly wants to slap himself in the face for being so fucking obvious.

"Do you think he noticed?" he asks.

"Probably," Viktor replies causing Yuri to groan, "but maybe that's because he's been doing the exact same thing."

"What?!"

"I don't know how you missed it, considering how much you've been staring, but he's been looking at you too," Viktor says.

"Probably to see if I've stopped staring," Yuri sighs and averts his gaze back to the bubbles slowly rising in his champagne glass.

"That's not the impression I got," Viktor says with a wry smile. He sighs when it becomes apparent that Yuri has no comment to make to that. "Yura just go talk to him."

"And say what?" Yuri asks.

"Anything," Viktor says. "Congratulate him, apologise for your fight – either one, talk about Hobbits, tell him his shoes are ugly, it doesn't matter just go say something to him. I know you want to, you know you want to and it's not doing you any good just sitting around here looking miserable."

"And what if he doesn't want to talk to me?" Yuri asks. The lump in his throat seems to be an almost permanent fixture now and he hates it.

"Has that ever stopped you before?" Viktor asks. "In fact when did you become such a coward?"

"Hey!" Yuri starts to protest.

"In fact where's the kid who told me that if I ever messed with Yuuri's feelings again there would be hell to pay?"

"Maybe I just grew up," Yuri says with a shrug.

"Maybe," Viktor agrees, "but that shouldn't stop you from getting what you want and it's obvious that you want Otabek."

Yuri sighs. Viktor's right, he doesn't want to admit it (and certainly not to him) but Viktor is right. "How would I even begin to start a conversation when the last two times I've spoken to him have ended up with us tearing chunks out of each other?" He doesn't know why he's asking Viktor for advice, it's never done him any good before and it probably won't do him any good now but he had no idea who else he _can_ ask at the moment as everyone else is a little busy with their own romances to help him fix his.

"Ask him if you can kiss his gold, that's how I won Yuuri back," Viktor says straight faced and serious and Yuri remembers why he never bothers asking Viktor for advice. _We'll just chalk this up to momentary insanity._

"Yeah I'm not doing that," Yuri says, his attention only half on Viktor as he watches Otabek escape a conversation with an over eager journalist who seems to have somehow snuck in, uninvited, and slip out a door onto the balcony.

"Why not?" Viktor asks, genuinely confused as to why Yuri is turning down what he thinks is an excellent idea.

"Because," Yuri says getting to his feet, "that's what his last name means, it'll sound too much like a come on."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," Viktor calls as he walks away.

"Whatever you say old man," Yuri calls back over his shoulder as he heads for the door to the balcony.

The night air is warm, despite the light breeze and Yuri kind of wishes that he'd finished off that champagne before coming outside. Otabek has his back to him, leaning against the railing that overlooks the hotel's garden and pool. Yuri takes a deep breath. _Now or never..._

"Hey," he says, making his presence known as he goes to stand next to Otabek.

"Hi," Otabek says giving him a brief glance. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Yuri replies. "Just needed a break, you know?"

Otabek hums in agreement. "I never really noticed just how much people want to talk to you when you win gold."

"Kind of daunting, isn't it," Yuri says trying to keep the conversation light. It's stilted and awkward but that's better than silence or screaming. "Congratulations by the way," he says after the pause has stretched on a little too long.

"Thank you," Otabek says, a smile pulling up the corners of his mouth and Yuri curses his heart for fluttering. "You too."

"Thanks," Yuri smiles at the praise but he doesn't really feel as if he deserves it. "Had to surprise everybody somehow."

"I guess Viktor really is rubbing off on you," Otabek teases giving Yuri's shoulder a playful bump with his own.

Yuri wrinkles his nose. "Please don't ever say that again."

Otabek chuckles. "Okay but I still feel you deserve some ribbing for the Bryan Adams."

"Probably," Yuri agrees. It's like the first time they met in Barcelona – neither of them really knowing what to say and both dancing around what they really want to say. Otabek was the one who took the direct approach back then so it seems only fitting that Yuri be the one to take the direct approach now. "I'm sorry... for everything."

"I am too," Otabek says. "I lost my temper and I shouldn't have."

"Yeah well I did the same," Yuri shrugs.

"If it makes you feel any better JJ practically tore me a new one after you left," Otabek says, turning to face Yuri.

"Yeah he told me," Yuri says also turning so that he's now looking up ever so slightly as Otabek.

"You voluntarily talked to JJ on your own?" Otabek asks, eyebrows raised in disbelieve.

Yuri shrugs again. "He's not such a bad guy when you get to know him and if you ever tell him I said that I will stab you with one of my skates," he adds as Otabek laughs.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"I miss you," Yuri says after a pause.

"Yura..."

"No please just let me say this and then, if you still don't want anything to do with me at all I'll go," Yuri says. If he stops now his courage will fail him and he and Otabek will part tomorrow without more than a backwards glance at each other.

"Okay," Otabek says, gesturing for Yuri to say what he has to.

Yuri takes a deep breath. _Now or never..._ "I'm kind of a asshole sometimes... okay most of the time and I never really had many people I would consider friends until you came along. You were so cool and older, I thought I'd hit the jackpot on the friend front and then over the years I sort of started to feel differently."

"Differently?"

"I wanted to..." Yuri begins but he knows that's not the right way to describe how he felt... feels. "Ah fuck it, I fell in love with you." He waits but Otabek says nothing. "I fell in love with you and I didn't know how to deal with it so I didn't say anything and when I found out that you felt the same way I was so happy."

"I was too," Otabek says.

"But I've never been in a relationship before," Yuri continues as if he hadn't spoken, "and I didn't know how I was supposed to act."

"You didn't have to 'act' any way at all," Otabek says. "I would have been happy with you just being yourself."

"Can I finish?"

"Sorry," Otabek says with a grin.

"I never thought of myself as insecure or whatever but when I thought that you might have thrown your chance at gold because of our relationship I got mad and I said things that I didn't mean."

"We both said things we didn't mean," Otabek states.

"I know but I was the one who started the argument _and_ wouldn't let it go when you asked me to."

"Maybe I wanted you to let it go because, even if I wasn't willing to admit to it myself at the time there was a degree of truth in there," Otabek says with a sigh. "I didn't do it consciously, like you with the Short Program yesterday, but somewhere in the back of my mind I wanted you to succeed."

"So I guess we're both a fault," Yuri says.

"Guess we are."

The silence stretches, tension hanging heavy in the warm night air and Yuri wants nothing more than to close the distance between them and pull Otabek into a kiss but there's something holding him back. Call it nerves, call in cowardice but Yuri isn't so sure that he and Otabek can just slot back to how things were like Viktor and Yuuri.

"So... how about a fresh start?" he proposes when he can't take the silence any longer.

"Fresh start?" Otabek asks, his face as unreadable as ever.

"Yeah," Yuri replies, "just forget all of this bullshit and start again as friends. What do you say?"

He holds out his hand for Otabek to shake. He's laying himself completely on the line and there is a part of him that is terrified that it won't pan out the way he hopes they will but he has to try. His breath stills as he watches Otabek look from the earnest look on his face to his proffered hand, his heart hammering against his ribs so hard he wouldn't be at all surprised if Otabek can hear it too.

Without a word Otabek slaps Yuri's hand away and, for a split second, Yuri thinks the fragile remains of his heart are going to shatter again but they aren't given the chance. Before he can even think or do anything Otabek's hand is on the back of his neck pulling him into a bruising, passionate kiss.

A soft groan sounds in the back of Yuri's throat as Otabek's other arm wraps around his waist, pulling him close. Yuri's hands reach up to tangle in Otabek's hair, kissing him back with equal force and absolutely loving the feeling of Otabek's strong body pressed against his. The hand on the back of his neck squeezes ever so slightly and Yuri lets his lips fall open, allowing Otabek to slip his tongue between them, making Yuri's grip tighten on his hair.

They stay like that, wrapped up in each other and completely oblivious to the world around them, for what feels like a lifetime and not long enough rolled up together before they have to pull away for air. Yuri can feel himself blushing as he looks into Otabek's eyes and sees the hungry desire there.

"Fuck being friends," Otabek growls. "I want you back."

"Really?" Yuri asks and he doesn't even try to disguise the elaction in his voice.

"Really," Otabek replies. "This time apart from you has been hell and I'm willing to forget it all if you are."

"I am," Yuri says, a huge grin spreading over his face.

"Good," Otabek says as he leans down to kiss him again.


	12. I Want Something Just Like This

**Hey guys, here is the last chapter (there's porn in it :D) hope you've enjoyed this whole thing and enjoy the final chapter :)**

Yuri's back hits the wall of his hotel room and a breathy groan escapes his throat as Otabek's lips instantly find that spot on his neck that they both know drives him wild. Strong hands pin his wrists to the wall either side of his head before fingers link with his, Otabek squeezing his hands and making him weak at the knees. There's a part of him that can't quite believe this is happening, considering that he expected an argument, but he's not going to question that it is. In fact he's going to enjoy every fucking second of it.

"Otya..." he gasps as teeth scrape his collarbone. He squeezes Otabek's hands and grinds his hips against the straining erection in Otabek's trousers and earns himself a low groan.

"God I missed you," Otabek says, breath hot and heavy against Yuri's ear. "I misses you so much. Just so you know I'm firing my coach."

"What for?" Yuri asks, barely even caring that his voice comes out a lot more stilted than he would have liked.

"For not passing on a message that could have saved both of us a lot of heartache," Otabek replies between kisses.

"Ah right... that," Yuri says, his words becoming a chocked off moan as Otabek takes his earlobe in his teeth and drags them over it. "Otya... oh fuck."

"I love you," Otabek groans into Yuri's neck, hips grinding against Yuri's. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Yuri replies tilting his head so he can press his lips to Otabek's again. It's like they've never been apart and Yuri loves it.

Otabek's hands leave Yuri's to begin pulling off the tie around his neck. Yuri reaches trembling fingers up to begin doing the same. He's buzzing with excitement, desperate to get down to skin and have Otabek fuck him into a mattress but it all feels like it's moving too fast. Should they be taking things slowly? Should he be thinking about this a bit more? As Otabek slips the tie from around his neck, letting it fall to the floor before he starts working on the buttons of Yuri's shirt Yuri realises that he doesn't actually care.

"Shall we... go over to... my bed?" he asks between kisses as he pushes Otabek's suit jacket off his shoulders.

"Is that an invitation?" Otabek smirks, pulling away for a second to take in Yuri's flushed face, his kiss swollen lips, his lust filled eyes.

"You know it is," Yuri replies, a smirk of his own twisting its way onto his lips. He takes hold of the collar of Otabek's shirt and pulls him closer so that they're nose to nose. "So stop being such a fucking gentleman."

"You said that last time but I like to think that I was still a gentleman," Otabek says.

"And I'm saying that this time I don't want you to be," Yuri tells him, a wicked gleam in his eye.

Otabek chuckles, the sound rumbling through his chest to Yuri's and making a shiver run down Yuri's spine. Harsh hands grip his backside, lifting him off his feet and Yuri, taking the hint, wraps his legs around Otabek's waist, crashing their lips together again. Wrapped up in each other they stumble towards Yuri's bed. Yuri lets Otabek drop him down onto the mattress where he instantly rids himself of his own jacket and shirt after finishing off the last few buttons.

When his attention turns back to Otabek his jacket, shirt and tie are also go, dumped unceremoniously to the floor to mingle with Yuri's scattered clothes. Without even thinking about it nimble fingers begin to undo Otabek's belt and zip as if Yuri's sole purpose in life is sucking Otabek's dick. As he does he presses kisses to the expanse of skin just above his waistband. He can feel Otabek's eyes boring into the back of his head and he feels powerful, sexy, everything Otabek always makes him feel and more because this time he knows that he's not going to screw it all up again.

"Yura..." Otabek's raspy groan sounds like something out of the filthiest porn and it makes Yuri's head spin. He can barely think as he slips his fingers into the waistband of both Otabek's trousers and boxers, pulling them down just far enough for Otabek's cock to spring free. He's not to proud to say that he's a little amazed that Otabek's cock still has the power to make him both speechless and incredibly horny at the same time.

Breath and heart fluttering like a butterfly under glass Yuri sticks his tongue out and makes a show of giving Otabek's cock a long, slow lick from base to tip. Fingers rake through his hair, pulling him close as he takes Otabek right to the back of his throat. The feeling of him in his mouth again is amazing and he relishes every second of it.

"Yura!" Otabek groans as Yuri swallows around the head, loving the fact that he's made the fingers in his hair tighten. With a cheeky grin and a filthy wet smack he pulls off Otabek's cock and looks up at him through his lashes, the absolute picture of innocence.

"Yes?"

"Now more games," Otabek all but growls. "I want you."

"Then take me."

Apparently Otabek doesn't need any more invitation than that as he kicks off his shoes and removes the rest of his clothes before Yuri can even blink. The next thing he knows Otabek's hands are gently massaging the base of his skull as lips press against his and he's lowered back down onto the mattress.

"Do you have anything with you?" Otabek asks pulling away from Yuri's lips for a second and a hand snakes between both their bodies to begin working open Yuri's belt. "Because I know I don't."

"There should be some stuff left in my case," Yuri pants in between the kisses he presses to Otabek's neck.

"Hoping to get lucky were you?" Otabek teases.

"I couldn't take them out after NKH," Yuri admits truthfully. "Just couldn't face it after the fight."

"Well it's worked in our favour," Otabek smiles, "as I don't really know Aukland that well and the last time I said I would go to a chemist in the middle of us fooling around you said you would lock me out of your hotel room and not let me back in."

"I stand by that."

"Oh really?" Otabek asks with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"Yes really."

"Then I guess you don't care if I continue doing this or not." With no other warning Otabek leans his head down so that he can catch one of Yuri's nipples with his teeth and gives it a gentle bite that makes Yuri moan.

"That's not playing fair," Yuri gasps, pushing his chest further into Otabek's mouth. He gets a deep chuckle that vibrates through him for his trouble.

"You know I never play fair." Otabek replies before kissing him again.

"Then neither will I," Yuri grins and wriggles out of Otabek's grasp.

With all the grace he has on the ice he slips off the bed and, after slipping off his shoes, shimmies out of his trousers making sure to push his backside out so that Otabek has a good view. Clad only in his boxers he saunters over to his suitcase loving every second of the attention. He retrieves the bottle of lubricant and a condom from an inside pocket, exactly where he had left them and he turns to see Otabek stretched out on the bed, completely naked before him.

"Beautiful," he says on an out-breath.

Otabek chuckles softly. "Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you. Now get over here."

"Yes sir," Yuri says with a smirk, which only widens at Otabek's resulting growl.

"Another time but hell yes, more of that!"

"Is that a promise?" Yuri asks as he stands at the foot of the bed and tosses both the lube and the condom onto the mattress between Otabek's legs. The look in Otabek's eyes as Yuri strips off his final piece of clothing, tosses it carelessly to the floor and climbs onto the bed to straddle his waist is nothing short of possessive.

"Yes," Otabek says, fingers gripping Yuri's hips hard enough to bruise. "Now I've got you back I'm never letting you go again."

"Good," Yuri replies, leaning down to kiss him again.

Their lips still attached Otabek reaches blindly around behind Yuri until his fingers find the lube. Without diverting his attention from Yuri's lips he squeezes some of it onto his palm and coats his fingers in it. Yuri is much too focused on Otabek's teeth dragging over his bottom lip to pay all that much attention to anything else he's doing until the first finger slips inside him. He moans into Otabek's mouth, fingers finding purchase on both shoulders and hair as he sinks further down onto it.

"You're so beautiful Yura," Otabek rasps as he begins to thrust his finger in and out of Yuri, pushing it as deep as it will go.

"Shut up and fuck me," Yuri gasps, his desperation evident in his voice.

A second and then a third finger follow, neither of them being patient enough to waste more time. Yuri clings to Otabek's shoulders, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream as Otabek's fingers bring him absolute ecstasy, stretching him open and preparing him for cock.

"Otya... please," Yuri cries, "please, I want you. I ready, I can't take anymore."

"You ready for my cock?" Otabek growls biting down on Yuri's earlobe as he gives his fingers a hard thrust.

"Oh fuck, yes!" Yuri practically sobs.

With a slick grin Otabek slips his fingers from Yuri and reaches behind him for the condom. Yuri is virtually no help as Otabek tears the condom packet open with his teeth and awkwardly manages to slip the latex onto himself before coating himself in more lubricant. Desperate for more Yuri rolls his hips so that their cocks rub together and it feels wonderful.

"You having fun?" Otabek chuckles.

"Oh fuck, please..." Yuri moans in response.

"Then if you want to stay like that why don't you ride me?" Otabek asks.

Yuri responds with a moan as Otabek grabs his hips, lines up his cock and slams up into him. Another moan rips from Yuri's throat as Otabek's cock fills him completely. He just about has enough about him to begin to thrust down onto him, taking him right to the hilt each and every time. It feels so amazing and all Yuri can do is cling to Otabek as he fucks up into him.

"Oh fuck," Yuri groans. "Oh fuck Otya... so good."

"So are you," Otabek grunts. "You close?"

"Yeah."

"Me too... together?"

"Yeah..."

"Then touch yourself for me," Otabek hisses.

Yuri just about manages to prise a hand from Otabek's shoulder to reach down and pump his own cock as Otabek's slammed into his prostate. It's all too much, all too good and it only takes a few more slams down and he's cuming, coating both his and Otabek's stomach in white.

Otabek continues too thrust up into Yuri's overly sensitive body until he stiffens and reaches his own peak. The both of them continues to ride out their pleasure, lips meeting and breath mingling as Yuri presses his forehead to Otabek's.

"I love you," Yuri pants as they part.

"I love you too."

"I love you so much."

Otabek pushes Yuri's hair out of his face and leans forward to kiss him tenderly. It is the most perfect kiss Yuri has ever experienced. "I love you too. You're so perfect and so beautiful and I'm never letting you go again."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

* * *

Yuri wakes the next morning completely wrapped up in Otabek's embrace. He smiles to himself – _this is perfect, this is exactly how it should be_. He sighs, completely content, and presses a kiss to Otabek's neck. Otabek stirs and Yuri can't help but think he just look so adorable when he's half asleep.

"Stop staring at me," Otabek says, grinning, without opening his eyes and Yuri blushes.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

Otabek wraps his arms around him, hugging him tightly and presses a kiss to his forehead. "This is perfect."

"What is?" Yuri asks. He's fishing and they both know it but neither of them care.

"Waking up with you," Otabek replies.

"Oh..." Yuri blushes and his heart skips. "Yeah waking up with you is pretty fucking great too."

"I meant what I said, you know," Otabek says after a pause.

"About what?"

"About firing my coach and moving to St Petersburg," Otabek clarifies and a smile spreads over Yuri's face.

"I mean if you want to and you'd like someone to live with, if you don't think it's too fast, maybe I could move in with you," he says. He's rambling a little they both know it but he can't stop himself. Otabek pulls him into a slow, lingering kiss that mates Yuri melt.

"I'd love to," Otabek says, cupping Yuri's face. He presses a kiss to Yuri's nose and smiles at him. "How about we get some breakfast."

"I could go for some breakfast."

Otabek presses his thumb against Yuri's bottom lip, leaning in close as he drags it down. "But first," he says, voice dropping as their breath mingles, "I think that I want to enjoy my beautiful boyfriend once more before we go down."

A grin stretches over Yuri's face. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Yuri and Otabek walk into the hotel's huge dining room, hand in hand. Yuri spots Viktor and Yuuri sitting with Phichit, Chris and Leo. Viktor looks up and spots Yuri. He waves the both of them over and Yuri feels a blush creep up the back of his neck. He has to fight the urge to pull his hood up to hide his face. Otabek wraps an arm around his shoulder, hugging him close and pressing a kiss to his forehead, which just makes the blushing worse.

"I'll grab us some coffee if you want to go sit down," he says.

"Okay," Yuri mumbles.

"White, two sugars?"

"Thanks." Yuri smiles before he heads off towards Viktor's table as Otabek heads to the table filled with hundreds of kinds of coffee.

"Fun night Yurio?" Viktor asks and the bottom falls out of Yuri's stomach. _Shit, do I have a hickey? Is it that obvious? Oh god, did he hear us?_

"Aww Viktor leave the poor baby alone," Chris chuckles, "it's not ever day he gets to bed the Ota-beast."

Yuri can feel his face practically glowing he's so embarrassed. "Shut the fuck up!"

"So everything all worked out between the two of you then?" Yuuri asks while Viktor and Chris amuse themselves laughing at their own jokes.

"Huh?"

"With you and Otabek," Yuuri clarifies. "Everything all worked out and you're happy?"

"Yeah," Yuri says. He casts a glance over at Otabek where he is fixing a cup of his own coffee. Otabekk looks up and their eyes meet. He smiles and Yuri can't stop a smile of his own that spreads over his face. "Yeah I think we're going to be just fine."

 _THE END_


End file.
